Galad en Aduial
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Light of Twilight - What would you do if you were given an audience by the Valar of Middle-Earth? Two girls were given this opportunity and then found themselves tossed into the world they love. Lily and Sky, two very unlikely friends have to prove their strength of mind if they are to save their new friends and loved ones. Without them, everything is unbalanced.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my fic, this may take a while to compete but I hope you will like it. Anyway the story is based around two girls, complete opposites but the best of friends going on a journey to not only find themselves but to grow stronger and better as people. Please review my work, polite criticism is always welcome but if you do not like something then please no rude our insulting comments, there is no need for bad language or hate! Any elvish down well be translated for you at the bottom of the page, en****joy!**

**Silver as the Rain x**

* * *

The girl walked alone through the school hall, holding her folder close to her chest with a bowed head, the messy hair falling over her face. Lily was seventeen and still at school, still alone save for one friend. "Hi!" Sky came bounding out of nowhere, flinging an arm around Lily's shoulders and grinning as she rose up onto her toes to reach.

"Hey. What's up?" Lily mumbled with a small smile.

"Nothing much. You up for a party tonight? There's going to be booze and boys!" Sky promised cheerfully, trying to tempt her friend to come along.

"No. I wasn't invited." She told her with a tired yawn. "Besides. I could do with some sleep."

"You can sleep when you're knocked out on someone's for in another man's bed." Sky giggled then lowered her voice as one of the many boss she danced walked past. "Come on. It'll be good for you to get out the house since all you ever do is watch Lord of the Rings."

"And what is wrong with that?" Lily laughed quietly as a group of popular girls breezed past. One of them wiped out her hand and tipped Lily's folder onto the floor, parties and neatly organised work spilling free. Lily but her lip, waiting for the girls to leave before gathering her stuff together. Sky dropped down to help pick up atat sheets before standing up again. "You can't let everyone walk all over you forever. Someday you're good to have to stand up for yourself." Sky scolded her gently.

"You don't understand, Sky, if I were somebody else, someone popular and beautiful then no one would ever do things like that to me. But because I'm plain, boring, geeky and wear glasses that is all they will ever see, whether I stand up for myself or not." Lily told her. "But thanks for the support." Overhead the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Lily walked with Sky to their next class, maths. The popular girls were already in there, half eaten salad pots thrown about the room, mostly in Lily's seat. "Hey ugly, what was the homework?" One of them demanded the moment Lily walked through the door. Lily shrugged then made to clear up her desk. "Don't ignore me ugly, I'm talking to you." The girl got to her feet and moved under to Lily threatening.

"Leave her alone Claudia." Sky stepped between them with her hands on her hips, glaring up at Claudia who did at five foot eleven whereas Sky only stood at five one.

"It's fine, Sky. Don't get involved." Lily warned.

"That's right little Sky. Run along and find some corner to suck your thumb at." Sky puffed or her chest and snorted.

"At least I don't need my teddy every night at bedtime." Sky looked pointedly at Claudia who liked completely offended. She pushed savagely at Sky who stumbled backwards.

"Leave her alone!" Lily cried as she lunged to her feet. Claudia sobbed again but this time Sky was ready and did not move. Claudia spat a mouthful of filthy language at Sky who merely blinked it away before smirking. "My nan could have come up with better insults." Just as Claudia balled up her fists the teacher walked in.

"Enough. Claudia, you can join me in detention tomorrow and explain what is going on. The rest of you settle down now." Instantly there was quiet, except Claudia's moans of comparing and trying to work her way out of trouble. Mrs Miller was young but commanded complete resource from her students, she probably knew exactly what was going on and wouldn't have from her decision.

"Thanks Sky. I owe you one." Lily whispered.

"Come to the party and I'll call it even." Sky bargained immediately, a devilish smile flickering across her face. Lily thought for a moment.

"Who's is it?"

"Hannah's." Hannah was nice. Most of the time.

"I'll think about it." Lily informed her friend slowly.

"Please?" Sky begged and begged until Lily was sure her ears would bleed.

"Alright I'll come!" She hissed. "For a while."

"You have to promise." Sky whispered excitedly, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Fine. I promise." Lily sighed then counted each second until the end of the day. Very slowly.

* * *

"Lily!" Sky whined.

"No."

"But you promised!"

"No."

"Please?" Sky pouted and put on her adorable begging face but Lily was immune to her best friend's tricks.

"No!" She emphasized then returned to watching her favorite film. The Lord of the Rings.

"Just for an hour or two?" Sky pestered. "I've been looking forward to this party all week!"

"You know I hate parties." Lily grimaced at the thought of them. Sweaty teenagers grinding their bodies against one another, it didn't bode well with her.

"But I can't go without my little body guard!" Sky grinned prettily at her. Lily raised an eyebrow in amusement at the remark, Sky was one to talk about being little, she was petite. Lily thought for a moment.

"Alright, but only for a while, once I've had enough, I'm gone." Sky squealed happily then threw her arms around Lily's neck before running into her room to change. Lily stayed with her jeans and sweatshirt, pulling on some trainers before watching the last few minutes of the film. Once the credits had ended Lily turned the TV off then looked up as Sky came out of her room. She was dressed in a tight, mini dress of black, high heels and dark make up. She looked amazing. Her eyes were lined heavily with black and smokey eye shadow, bringing out the brightness of her green eyes. "You look beautiful." Lily complimented her. She blushed slightly.

"Thanks and you look...casual." She grinned then pranced daintily out to the car. Lily began to drive slowly, only speeding up when Sky asked her to. The music blared loudly in Lily's ears so she turned it off before gripping the wheel tightly again, her knuckles turning white. Sky gazed out at the darkening sky, smiling dreamily. "You know Jake?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes." Lily nodded.

"Do you think he fancies me?" Lily sighed.

"You know I'm rubbish with relationships and love stuff." Lily threw her a soft smile. "But maybe, he stares at you often enough." Sky grinned.

"I think Toby has a thing for you." Lily faked vomiting, gagging before frowning with distaste.

"You know I can't stand him."

"He's alright, a little buff and too gorgeous for his own good but still, he's funny." Sky shrugged.

"He's an arrogant ass. I have no time for fools and proud pricks like him." Lily answered. There was silence for a moment before they both began to giggle.

"You know what-AAAHHH!" Both girls screamed as something smashed into the side of the car and flipped them over, rolling endlessly they felt themselves tumble off the road then slide down a cliff on the roof, cracking their necks painfully as they screamed. Suddenly the weightless feeling of flying hit them, they had fallen off the cliff and were now headed into the sea. Great waves lapping against the rocks awaiting them hungrily, their hands flying up in anticipation to catch them. Lily looked over to Sky, who was still screaming and crying. She grabbed her hand and braced for the impact.

The water suddenly enveloped them, the deafening boom of the crash subtly disguised by the pounding in their ears from their hearts. Lily's window was wide open and spilled water in, they barely had time to suck in a sharp breath before the car was completely filled. They tugged at their belts and pulled them free then Lily wriggled out the window, glad she had lost weight.

She turned and pulled Sky out the car who was shaking visibly. They hugged at one another as they kicked upwards desperately, lungs burning for air. Something dark caught onto Sky's leg and she screamed, releasing all the air she had saved. She was yanked from Lily and pulled down swiftly into the darkness. Lily mouthed her name, her words snatched away by air bubbles. Lily dived after her, ignoring her better senses. Suddenly a brilliant white light bloomed around her and a searing pain shot through her body, as if she were alight with fire. Then instantly...nothing.

* * *

_It was beautiful. Death. It was a vast expanse of stars and mystical lights that blossomed then faded around you, always shooting past you before you could really see inside them. Eons seemed to pass before Lily felt herself become alive again. If that were possible. She looked around, finding no one with her. She was alone. She had no body but she could still see, she had no sense of feeling, she was merely an essence, a spiritual being that was trapped. Lily looked again around her, feeling someone was with her but all she could see was the eternity that was the universe. "Sky!" She cried out. She had a voice at least, it echoed melodically about her before ending in silence. "Sky where are you!" She tried again._

_"Lily?"_

_"Sky!" Lily cried out again at the delicate whisper._

_"Lily where are we?" Sky's voice echoed hopelessly._

_"I don't know..."_

_"You are with the Valar, children." Without warning a strong and soft voice called out, like a chorus of angels. A face appeared before them, the mist and spirit vapor constantly shifting and changing features but always, she was ethereal._

_"The Valar? That can't be, the Valar was just something from a story written by a man!" Sky cried, sobbing weakly._

_"A genius man." I put in._

_"No...Tolkien was a traveler, like yourselves." The female entity laughed beautifully. "He went to our world under our guidance, you might recognize the name if I told you."_

_"What do you mean?" Lily asked loudly, frowning in her mind._

_"He was Bilbo Baggins." That silence the both of them. "He returned to earth and wrote the chronicles based on his adventure, it is all true. Everything you know about my world is real."_

_"Impossible." Sky gasped._

_"Not so. There are many doors in the universe hat may be opened or closed, some are like yours, others are unique." She replied simply._

_"Awesome." Lily appreciated. The face frowned at her in confusion but let it pass._

_"You are now the next to be summoned to guide events, to put into motion the destinies meant to come to pass." All of a sudden there was a loud clap of lightning and the girls found themselves staring at the solid form of the goddess, or Valar, whatever you wanted to call it. She was so perfect it was unreal. Her pale skin glowed with a white phosphorescence and her long golden hair would have been worth the entire earth as it flowed fluidly around her shoulders and behind her but most noticeable of all were her eyes. Liquid gold. Nothing else, just pure gold. She was celestial._

_"You know of Melkor?" She asked kindly. Lily nodded then noticed she had hands. She looked down at herself with a gasp then searched for Sky. She was standing close by but...she was different. Lily knew Sky whatever she did to herself but this was almost unreal. She had long golden hair that cascaded down her back in rippled waves, framing her olive cheeks and beautiful features. She was a woman now, no longer a teenager. About twenty six years old, she still had her old features of large almond eyes and wide, slim lips but her body was taller and more athletic looking but also her eyes had changed colour to a rich honey gold with a touch of brown. "Sky! You look so different!" Lily gasped._

_"Me? Look at you! You're an elf!" I blinked then instantly went to touch my ears. They were pointed. Sky stared open mouthed at Lily, an elf. She had long silvery white hair falling straightly down her back with her pointed ears sticking out. She now had elfin features, a fine chin and long neck but her mouth had remained the same as it used to be. It was plump, smooth and pale. Both girls knew every feature of their old bodies like the back of their hands, they noticed every new difference now. Like the fact that Lily was far taller than she used to be and she had longer legs but a shorter torso._

_"Melkor is making trouble in darkness again, he is playing a dangerous game of fate and you are part of the game. I am sorry about this, but it is necassary that you help save my world." The goddess stepped closer. "I'm afraid you have no choice. So listen." When Lily tried to speak, she could not. "I know this may be hard but you will manage, I have faith in you both. Your task is to keep the forces of evil at bay by destroying the Ring. With that Melkor will loose his most important piece, Sauron. He will be weak and we will then be able to crush him." She drifted forwards, walking around aimlessly. "Your new bodies are your disguises so that you will fit into the new world. The dangers you will face will not be slight, so I have armed you with gifts. They each have certain properties but for them to work at complete intensity, you must find them out for yourself." Suddenly the woman melted into mist and a new form took place, a child. She giggled._

_"Forgive her, she is very serious about her work. Please, take heart." She skipped forwards. Lily blinked in surprise but did not pull away. "Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, the quest." She grinned. "Destroy the Ring, do lots of good blah, blah, blah..."_

_"Vána, this is no mere game, this is a war of life and death!" Another person materialized beside the girl, Vána, but this time it was a man._

_"I know Oromë, but look at these girls, they are frightened." Vána gestured to us with a youthful smile. The striking man beside her frowned slightly. Suddenly Lily and Sky were surrounded with the Valar, all arguing at each other loudly. Lily looked at Sky then took her hand, holding it comfortingly. "Enough." The voice boomed loudly but in a soft tone, silencing everyone. "Disperse." Everyone disappeared. In place took two figures who could not be seen for the light they emitted was too bright to see anything. "Children, welcome. I am Manwë, Lord of the Valar and this is my wife, Varda, Queen of the Stars."_

_Both girls suddenly dropped to their knees out of fear and respect. "Arise, brave souls." The soft motherly voice gently commanded, the fingertips of a woman's hands barely showing as she gestured to them to stand. They slowly got up. "Do you know what you are here for?" Manwë asked them gently._

_"Among all the arguing and shouting? Yes, we know." Lily told them._

_"Good. You have new bodies, new powers, now you shall have new names. Kneel again, Lily of Earth." Lily knelt. "I now name you Indilwen, the shield and sword. I bless you on your quest, may you serve as loyally as you serve your friend." Manwë touched a warm hand to her head then stepped towards Sky who also knelt and bowed her head. "Sky of Earth, I now name you Alkira, the pure healer and mother of all. I bless you on your quest, may you serve as loyally as you serve your friend." Manwë finished then returned to his wife. "Trust in yourselves, you shall not be alone. You must first head towards Rivendell, no one shall stop you from entering the council or the city. Now sleep." Suddenly both girls felt like they were falling, falling...falling._


	2. Chapter 2

** Welcome back everyone, next chapter is here, yay! I have to say my teachers are not impressed when I always hand in homework late, but this is far more important and investing than the digestive system. (Than any sort of science work in fact) Again the elvish translations will be at the bottom, enjoy!**

**Silver as the Rain x**

* * *

Indilwen awoke first, her sensitive ears picking up the sound of a twig snapping. She sat bolt upright and drew back an arrow. "Wow." She gasped, staring at the ornate weapon, perfectly lethal but beautiful. "Oi, sluggy, get up!" She hissed and kicked her best friend awake. Alkira groaned.

"Ten more minutes." She grunted.

"Now!" She slowly sat up.

"What is it?" Suddenly she frowned then stared at Indilwen. "Was all that real?"

"I think so, I just pulled a fast one on a twig." Indilwen demonstrated her fast reflexes.

"Wow, that is awesome! This is awesome! I can't believe we're here!" Suddenly the neigh of a horse made us look up. "Oh no...not horses." Alkira shuddered. The elf maid got up, finding herself to be robed in soft breeches and a riding dress of fern green with long sleeves, only she was also wearing body armour, framing her breasts and covering her stomach. "Here now." She went over to the horses, one was pure white and the other was coal black. They were both mares and they seemed very friendly towards us. "I hate horses..." Alkira moaned.

"No you don't. You're just scared of falling." Indilwen grinned then began to search for some form of food. She only found some tiny loves of bread.

"Lembas!" Alkira gasped and snatched some from the bag and ate some. "Hm. That is good..." She groaned dreamily then took another bite.

"Easy, you know what it did to the hobbits." Indilwen grinned then continued stroking the grey mare who nudged her affectionately. The black stallion stamped his hoof and pushed his nose repeatedly into Alkira's back, making her jump jerkilly then giggle nervously. Slowly she got used to the creature, patting it and saying things like, "there now" or "that's a good boy".

"It's a girl." Indilwen corrected her.

"Oh. Good girl." She stammered then collected her bed roll together. We mounted our horses and rode, talking quietly. "Are you sure this is the way to Imladris?" Alkira whispered.

"Nope. But the horses seem to." I glanced over to her. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you ride to comfortably." Alkira grinned.

"Perhaps I am from Rohan, I look like one, with the blonde hair and all..."

"You should tell people that then, if they ask." Indilwen nodded. "Let's say...your family were nomads, gypsy sort of people but orcs killed them." Alkira gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"That's horrible!"

"Ali, it's not true." Indilwen reminded her with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Continue." She nodded.

"Yeah so...orcs killed them but my family came riding in and killed them and found you alone. So we took you in. Let's say I'm from...Mirkwood, they have white hair there, mostly, but we traveled too. We grew up together, me raising you as I am a lot older, a few hundred years older and we've been best friends and sisters ever since."

"So how do we explain being at the council?" Alkira asked. "No wait! I know! We heard about the return of the Ring so we came to investigate and...then we offer to go on the quest." Alkira offered.

"That'll do for now." Indilwen laughed then took off at a gallop. Alkira soon following close behind. Both girls laughed loudly, following the river. Somehow Indilwen knew exactly where they were on the map and which direction they were going, which was probably thanks to the Valar. "Shall we rest here?" Alkira asked, pointing to a grove of trees. Indilwen smiled as she used her incredible elvish sight, looking into tiny details in leaves and stones. She looked back then gasped. "Alkira, it's Bilbo's trolls!" She pointed, jumping up and down. They both raced towards the clearing then settled down.

"What-what if Aragorn and the hobbits arrive? It's nearly dark." Alkira asked with a hint of worry. "Frodo would be hurt." Indilwen thought for a moment.

"Let's move off somewhere, it's too open here and with those Nazgûl prowling around. We'll keep close in case they come by. I have a feeling we might be able to help." Indilwen led the way into a more closed up area where it was protected and kept the rain away from them and their horses but could see anyone who passed. Two hours later Indilwen heard someone coming. "I'm going to scout around, someone's here." Alkira nodded and shrank back into the shadows. Indilwen mounted her horse and drew the curved blade from her back without thinking.

_'Do I even know how to use this thing?'_ She thought to herself as she slowly walked around through the trees, listening. She heard the Nazgûl close by but there was a party even closer. She circled back to the grove and found Alkira there, her hands touching Frodo's chest and...glowing slightly. This was unnoticed by the others as Indilwen came closer, she felt light blossom around her. _"Frodo." _She smiled at him as she dismounted and came forwards. _"Im Indilwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad."_ The words rolled of her tongue. She couldn't help but say them. Where was Arwen, was she coming?

_"No. She will not. It is up to you now." _Varda whispered into her head. She felt her ear twitch at the sound of someone crashing through the trees. She swiftly drew her sword and stood in front of the hobbits. Aragorn met her with a shocked look, staring at her then at Alkira.

"Who are you?" Indilwen asked him, pretending not to know.

"Strider, who are you?" He looked down to Alkira. "What is she doing to him?" He took a step closer.

"Aiding him. Have no fear, Strider, we are here to help." Indilwen put away her sword to prove her point. Alkira looked up and tugged at Indilwen's robe.

"He has not long, I have done what I can to slow the poison, one of us must take him." She stood and whispered into Indilwen's ear. "I heard Varda too." Indilwen nodded.

"I am Indilwen and this is my closest friend Alkira. We mean no one any harm." Indilwen glanced to the other three hobbits and smiled at them. "I must take him to Rivendell, where he shall be healed. There is no time." Strider picked Frodo up as Indilwen whistled for her horse, who she had named Celestial. He slid Frodo into the saddle then turned to Indilwen. "Let me ride with him, the road is dangerous."

"I know, I can take him. I am unafraid and I am the faster rider." Indilwen swung up elegantly into the saddle then nodded to Alkira.

"I shall stay with them. Ride. I shall only hinder you." Indilwen's face fell with worry.

"Stay safe sister." With that she whispered the words. _"Noro lim, Celestial, noro lim!"_ They sprung away like a white shadow, there one moment, gone the next. Aragorn turned to Alkira. "I am Strider." He nodded his head and placed his hand on his heart.

"Alkira." She copied the gesture with a slight blush.

"I'm Pippin and this is Merry." Pippin introduced with a wide grin. "And he is Sam." Alkira giggled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled brightly at them. Suddenly the screech of the Nazgûl rang in their ears.

"Hurry." He quickly grabbed his torch. Alkira ran to her horse and led him forwards towards the hobbits. She lifted the three of them onto Briaca's back then whispered to him. "Run with me." She took off after Aragorn, praying her body would be as athletic as it looked. It was. She found long distance running suddenly easy compared to how she used to find it, long and labored. She ran with ease and speed, not as fast as Aragorn but her horse had to canter beside her to keep up. She was constantly shoving the hobbits back up into the saddle to keep them from falling, trying not to feel fear within her but that was hard, she could hear the thundering of the Nazgûl's hooves behind her.

Aragorn kept on looking back. "Hurry!" He called and raced on, sword at the ready. Alkira was clad in tunic, breeches, boots, cloak and an armour similar to Indilwen's but instead of some sort of metal, it was leather. She also had leather gauntlets and pads on her shoulders which made everything slightly heavier. She soon found it becoming heavier by the second. After what felt like an eternity of running, she felt like her old self again. Completely useless.

"In here." Aragorn had found a cave which he quickly ushered everyone inside of then covered the entrance. It was roomy, even with the horse, and Alkira collapsed onto the ground panting deeply. Suddenly Aragorn fell beside her and clasped his hand over her mouth, making her jump but he pressed a finger to his lips and looked to outside. Again the shrill shriek of the Nazgûl sounded like sirens, making Alkira stiffen and her eyes grow wide, her fingers fingering her sword hilt for comfort. They thundered past them, horses growling and snorting painfully until finally, silence.

Everyone relaxed slowly and Aragorn pulled his hand away from Alkira's mouth. "Sorry." He whispered richly. She shook her head.

"Thank you." She slowly pulled herself to her feet and helped the hobbits down, who were ducking their heads as not to hit their heads on the low ceiling. Once they were all settled and beds made, Alkira began untacking Briaca with expert fingers. She didn't know how she knew, she'd never untacked a horse before but she let it pass. She was too tired to think about it. "You are from Rohan?" Aragorn asked quietly, chewing on his pipe but not actually smoking it.

"Yes." She nodded, pulling out her bed roll and setting it down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. Alkira looked to him, not able to see his fine features in the cloak of darkness he wore around him.

"Elrond calls, so I came. Indi and I heard about..." She lowered her voice. "The One Ring, so we came to see if it were true." Aragorn said nothing. "Is it?"

"I am not a person with authority to tell you, so you shall have to wait. Sleep, Alkira, you must be tired." Alkira nodded.

"Friends call me Ali."

"Good night Ali." There was a hint of a chuckle in his voice which made her blush in the dark and smile.

"Good night friend."

* * *

Indilwen's heart rate matched the rhythm of her horse's hooves as they touched the ground. They seemed to fly over the land, it was amazing. However the Ring wraiths were close behind and Indilwen could smell them, a pungent odor of death and somehow despair and fear. The elleth rode with all haste, glad that Celestial never seemed to tire, her breath never became labored and she never broke out in sweat. The hissing grew louder and Indilwen looked around her, finding herself surrounded. _"Noro lim Celest!" _She cried and Celestial ran even faster, pulling ahead of the black riders as they screeched at her. One tried to reach out but Indilwen pulled out a curved dagger and slashed at it, making it draw back with an angered, ear piercing scream.

They rode hard and fast, the fear never rising to panic, merely worry. Indilwen refused to be afraid of these creatures. Frodo gasped for breath in front of her, his head slapping into her chin painfully and she could feel his heartbeat slowing by the minute. "Hold on Frodo." She whispered. Quickly she pulled Celestial into the forest, smiling slightly in amusement as they took them in the exact chase as in the movie. As they flew like angels over the tree, Indilwen slowed as they reached the gushing river, drawing her sword at the other side of the bank. The Nazgûl pulled up their horses forcefully, making them rear and shriek with them as they screeched. "Give up Halfling, she-elf!" They commanded her in a dark, deep, cavernous echo.

"If you want him, then you may claim him but only after you have met my sword!" She bellowed at them then began the enchantment.

_"Nîn o Chithaeglir_  
_lasto beth daer;_  
_Rimmo nîn Bruinen_  
_dan in Ulaer!"_

The water rose and roared like lions, spilling massively around the bend and cantering with white foamy horses towards the wraiths as they crossed the river. They were frightened. Indilwen relished in their fear as they tried to flee from the water's strong grasp. Like a mountain it fell upon them, washing them away like filth in the rain. Frodo choked. "No Frodo, we are not far, I think." She commanded him, shaking him slightly. "Stay strong for me, Frodo, this is not the end yet." She placed a hand on his heart as she turned to gallop on. "Your light is here, within, do not lose it as it is your own shield that cannot be broken. It is who you are, your guardian." She prayed to the Valar to keep him strong enough to reach Rivendell. _'Must I share my immortality with him?'_ She asked.

_'No, he will make it. Keep going brave one.'_ They answered. In answer Indilwen went even faster. She rode right into the courtyard and shouted out in elvish. _"Boe nestad Frodo! Boe de nestad! Edraith!" _Instantly elves swarmed around her and Frodo was swiftly taken from her and carried away. She watched him go before turning to one of Elrond's councilors. He was tall and spindly with long white hair and beard, falling to his chest. He was clad in silky grey robes and wore a silver circlet of linked chains.

_"Suil. Gi nathlam hi. Man i eneth gîn?"_ He bowed his head low and rested his right hand on his heart. Indilwen dismounted and repeated the gesture, slightly nervous but the right words came to her mouth and she understood what he said.

_"Im Indilwen estar." _She introduced then asked where her horse might be stabled and told him that she was here for the council. He told a younger looking elf of brown hair and eyes to lead the weary travelers to the stables whilst he found a room for Indilwen. She cared for her horse personally, wanting to let Celestial know she was proud of her efforts and courage, whispering constant praise to her. Celestial enjoyed the attention, whickering softly at her before closing her eyes to rest. Indilwen gathered her bed roll, blanket and belongings, all found with Celestial then followed the elleth that came to collect her. She said nothing to Indilwen but beckoned with her nose in the air and led her to a room.

It was beautiful there, the room was ornately carved and painted, soft fabrics floating on the breeze at the window, a large bed awaiting her temptingly...Indilwen almost forgot about her companions. She asked for the elleth to take her to Elrond and she frowned snootily at her.

"Elrond is healing the Halfling. You can wait for him." She switched to the common tongue with a slightly affronted tone.

"You do not understand." Indilwen took a menacing step towards her. "My companions and close friends are out there, weary and hungry, they could be in danger and they are heading here. I need to know if there was anything that can be done to get them here safely."

"They can walk, can't they?" At that Indilwen yanked at the elleth's arm and snarled at her.

"Then take me to someone with at least half a brain and more sense of dignity than you." Her grip became steel as the elf maid struggled. She nodded stiffly then led her back to the man she had first met with. _"A! Man ci Indilwen?"_ He smiled cheerfully. Indilwen repeated her request but added that the man was called Aragorn, knowing that he would be known well around here.

"Aragorn?" The elf's eyes widened and he nodded. "We shall send men to collect them." She bowed and gave him her sincere thanks. The rest of the day she spent with Frodo, not moving from his side. He was fitful as he slept but Indilwen calmed him with soft lullabies she knew from her world. They calmed him enough to have a peaceful sleep but she guessed he was still in pain. "You poor thing." She murmured, wiping his sweaty brow with a damp cloth.

"So you will be Indilwen?" A deep voice asked, making Indilwen turn with a smile. Gandalf smiled back at her.

"I am." She nodded and gave the usual elvish gesture to him.

"I must thank you for taking care of my Frodo, it was a brave thing you did." Gandalf came and sat with her. He looked old and wearied, but his eyes were bright and grateful looking, fatherly almost.

"It was nothing. I only wished to help him." Indilwen answered. "You are Gandalf?" She quiried innocently.

"You have heard of me." Gandalf nodded his shaggy head, resting his staff and hat down.

"You are the great wandering wizard, Gandalf the Grey, who is one of the five wizards. You went on a quest with Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins." Indilwen inched towards him with a soft smile. "And you make fireworks." Gandalf chuckled.

"Yes. Everyone seems to know about my fireworks." He smiled then began to smoke his pipe, gazing at Frodo with concern.

"He'll be alright." Indilwen told him, resuming her task of keeping him as comfortable as possible. "All pain ends."

"Does it?" Gandalf looked at her curiously. "Does it end?" Indilwen turned to him.

"Only if you want it to." There was a thoughtful silence and this time, Gandalf regarded her closely. Finally he nodded sadly, repeatedly until he continued to watch Frodo as he slept. When Sam came bolting through the door with Merry and Pippin hot on his heels Indilwen stood. "Mr Frodo!" Sam cried out and went to his dear friend, tears staring to stain his sweet clear blue eyes.

"There now Sam. Frodo will be alright. All pain ends." Gandalf said cheekily, winking at Indilwen who gaped at him then smiled. She looked up as Aragorn and Alkira entered. "Ali." Indilwen breathed and embraced her tightly, touching her cheek affectionately.

"Indi...you have a tattoo!" She breathed quietly, pulling her into one corner.

"What?" Indilwen looked to where Alkira was pointing. In the grove of her neck, on her collar bone there was a strange symbol, swirling and completely-"Awesome!" She grinned. "I always wanted one of those." She turned to Alkira then stared at her forehead. "You have one too."

"What?" She touched her forehead. "What is it?" She looked panic stricken.

"It's an eight pronged star, fairly small, don't worry, it looks cool." Indilwen grinned then looked over to Aragorn. "I see they found you all in one piece." She noted. He nodded to her slowly.

"I am glad to see you well." They looked at each other for a moment more before looking away at the same time. After a few minutes everyone was herded out save for Gandalf and Sam, who insisted in staying with Frodo in case he wakes up. Alkira shared a room with Indilwen, since there were two beds anyway. Indilwen helped Alkira out of her leather padding before she went into a separate room with the hot spring where she bathed for a long time. "This feels so good! I miss a good bath back at home. And the beds, actually...and the TV." Alkira began to list the things she missed. Indilwen listened, putting in contributions where she felt necessary. "So what happened after I left?" She asked.

"Not much, there was a lot of running, which nearly killed me. I can run further and faster! It felt great but we had to run further than I used to even, it soon became torture again. We hid in a cave and let the wraiths go past us then continued on. On day three the elves found us and brought us back on horses so...yeah. What about you?"

"You'll never guess what, I did the river enchantment?" Indilwen heard a sudden splash.

"What? No way! That is so cool!" Alkira squealed with excitement. "The whole thing? Did the horses come out and everything?"

"Yep. It was a very satisfying feeling." They both giggled and recited the enchantment together. They were such nerds.

"You know what...I think what Manwë said to us has more meaning than we thought. He called you the sword and shield, so maybe that's what you are. A warrior, but I'm a healer. When I saw Frodo lying there, I felt my hands go all warm and tingly so I just touched him and they began to glow, it felt weird but the right thing to do, you know what I mean?" Alkira asked.

"Yeah, I know. I saw you do it. I think you're right Ali, maybe that's what the marks mean." Indilwen agreed, hearing her get out of the water.

"Do you think there would be some book about markings somewhere?" She asked as she came out, dripping wet and with a silk robe wrapped around her.

"Let's go find out."

* * *

The library was colossal. The neat rows of books stretched endlessly it seemed. Both girls looked to each other and winced. "Let's find someone." It turned out Alkira could not speak a word of Elvish so all the talking and translating was left to Indilwen. One of the book keepers helped them, knowing exactly which book they wanted just by looking at their tattoos. He handed them a large, thin manuscript and told them to be very gentle with it. Indilwen placed it on a table and opened it out to the first page. It had been written and the symbols drawn in but Indilwen could read it none the less.

"The marks of the Valar are placed on precious few who are chosen to carry out their deeds. Their children are the only known to bear such markings." Indilwen read in a sort of summary, making it quicker. "Each symbol has a different meaning...warriors, healers, hunters, heroes e.c.t but...sometimes the marks mean they are branded, cursed." She looked to the first marking. "This one means that the person has murdered in cold blood." Alkira shuddered. The marking was of a bloodied heart dripping like it was melting. They scanned through the markings, learning each one in case they were marked with it, wanting to know each one. "Look! There's mine!" Alkira suddenly pointed to the star. "What does it mean?"

"It means you're a healer." Indilwen translated. She read on a little more. "It says you're a pretty powerful one too, most people only get six prongs, eight is a special number." She grinned. "Let's find mine." They looked through more of them, occasionally Indilwen would tell Alkira what a symbol meant either if Alkira asked or it she thought it might apply to her. Finally they found it. "So what does it mean?" Alkira prompted.

"It means courage, bravery. That's good." She beamed. "These are so cool, you can get ones for controlling water or fire or other elements, ones for speed, strength, courage, mercy, all sorts!"

"I hope I don't get too many, I like my skin the way it is." Alkira bit her lip nervously, rubbing the star. Once they had had enough studying they replaced the book then went to eat with Elrond's table. Again he wasn't there but this time, Arwen walked in. Alkira gasped loudly so Indilwen kicked her.

"Sh!"

"But it's her!" She hissed back. Indilwen rolled her eyes but watched the interaction between Aragorn and Arwen. There was none. "What? Aren't they meant to be in love?" Alkira frowned. In fact Arwen blatantly ignored Aragorn, throwing him a look of annoyance before smiling at the hobbits.

"Maybe they had an argument?" Indilwen suggested quietly. Alkira shrugged.

"Whatever it is, do you think they love each other still?" They answer echoed in their minds.

_'No. This is how it should have been.'_

* * *

Im Indilwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad. - **I am Indilwen. I have come to help. Hear my voice, come back to the light.**

Noro lim! - **Ride fast!**

Nîn o Chithaeglir  
lasto beth daer;  
Rimmo nîn Bruinen  
dan in Ulaer! -  
**Waters of the Misty Mountains**  
**listen to the great word;**  
**flow waters of Loudwater**  
**against the Ringwraiths!  
**

Boe nestad Frodo! Boe de nestad! Edraith! - **Frodo needs healing! He needs healing! Help!  
**Suil. Gi nathlam hi. Man i eneth gîn? - **Greetings. You are welcome here. What is your name?  
**Im Indilwen estar. -** They call me Indilwen.  
**A! Man ci Indwilen? -** Ah! How are you Indilwen?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Welcome! Thank you for all of the reviews please keep them coming, then I will be able to post more chapters! Ooh, the Council of Elrond, very important part of the story, LEGOLAS IS BACK!**

**Love you all,**

**Silver x**

* * *

Alkira awoke smiling, feeling comfortable on the soft mattress of her bed. She sighed and rolled over, looking over to Indilwen's bed. It was empty. With a frown she got up and pulled on a silk robe and walked out to the balcony which revealed the most spectacular view. "Why are you up so early?" Alkira asked her friend, joining her.

"Watch, the sun will rise soon." She whispered. Slowly the sun rose from behind a mountain, throwing its golden rays over the valley. They ice tipped mountains glowed brazen and bright, the water became liquid fire as it tumbled down over the fall. Everything was painted perfect, even more beautiful than it had been when the girls had seen it in the films. "Beats New Zealand, huh?" Indilwen smiled.

"You're right. This, this is just perfect." Alkira sighed and leaned forwards, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the warm breeze touch her skin. They both looked down into the courtyard as horses clattered in. Alkira nearly screamed when Legolas rode in. "Oh mh God!" She cried but the end was muffled as Indilwen clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sh!" Alkira began to jump up and down.

"Let's go and meet him!"

"We can't just walk up to a stranger and say 'Oh hi, you look hot, can we be really close intimate friends?', we would look fools!" Indilwen said sarcastically as she dragged her friend back inside. All the same as they dressed Alkira could barely contain her excitement. She donned a beautiful gown of dark purple with golden vines stitched into the bodice, clinging to her body and then falling down nicely around her feet. The sleeves had to be tied on so Indilwen helped with that, they hung low on her arms then flared out like angel wings when she held them out. "Perfect!" She grinned. Indilwen rolled her eyes. She had chosen simply breeches and dark brown and black tunic and a long cloak that flung around her shoulders and down her back also covering her right side. "Phft. You should dress up more." Alkira rolled her eyes at Indilwen.

"And you should dress more." Indilwen replied, tugging cheekily at the bodice to hoist it up more. "Seriously, show them you have at least some modesty."

"Hah! They would drop dead if they saw what I used to wear. It covers my boobs, don't worry." Alkira pinched my cheek cheerfully.

"Thank God for that." Indilwen rolled her eyes. At least it was true, it was the sort of scoop that Arwen wore in the films. They walked down to the council where Indilwen instantly went over to Frodo. "Little friend, how are you?" She smiled brightly down at him and he smiled back.

"Better, thank you." He nodded his small curly head. "You have done so much for me."

"You are worth it, little friend." Indilwen smiled then took a seat beside Gandalf who gave her a friendly wink. "Oh and Gandalf, is it usual for you to steal other people's wise remarks?" She suddenly remembered what she had meant to ask him days ago. The wizard leaned closer.

"Only if they sound like something I would say." He smiled then chuckled. Alkira sat down beside me, throwing me a small smile and blush.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom." Elrond began, silencing everyone at once. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Slowly the hobbit got up and walked over to the stone plinth. Alkira leaned towards Indilwen.

"He's not much more cheerful in real life, is he?" I silently and gently hit her, telling her to be quiet. Everyone stared as the gold Ring was placed down with a loud thud. It captivated everyone somehow but Frodo seemed like the only one glad to be rid of it, sighing with relief as he returned to his feet. A dull muttering suddenly came to life. "So it's true." Indilwen heard Boromir gasp and her harsh stare turned on him. Slowly Boromir got to his feet and began to speak. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand for Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir stopped walking around the Ring and slowly reached out for it. "Isildur's Bane." He whispered. Indilwen shot from her seat and grabbed his wrist without thinking, moving faster than she had ever done before, bringing his hand up to her face. At the same instant however Elrond had stood and called out Boromir's name and Gandalf had started the Black Speech.

_"__A_sh nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

The sky and earth grew dark and shook, a dark power gripping at the elves hearts. Indilwen gasped and pushed Boromir away from her, staggering from the pain that flourished in her chest, her eyes blinded by darkness and her head spinning. She remained on her feet however, thanks to Frodo and Alkira who had darted out and caught her, straightening her up. When the speech was over, everyone stood breathing deeply in shock and staggering slightly.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond rebuked the wizard coldly.

"I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is all together evil." Gandalf rasped before regaining his old voice back.

"It is a gift!" Boromir argued, unperturbed, getting up again and making Gandalf turn back to him. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" He said strongly as he paced again.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can." Aragorn's authoritic voice rang out clearly. "The Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." He reasoned.

"And what would a Ranger know about this matter?" Boromir sneered coldly.

"He's no mere Ranger!" Alkira and Legolas shouted and stood at the same time. They glanced to each other in confusion but Alkira sat down again.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Alkira winked to Indilwen.

"Couldn't resist." She whispered. A small chuckle sounded but Indilwen hid it instantly, smiling back at her friend. Boromir looked shocked as he turned to Aragorn who now looked very uncomfortable.

"Aragorn? This...is Isildur's heir?" He scoffed slightly.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added with pride, making Boromir jerk his head back around to him. Frodo looked perfectly shocked.

_"Havo dad, Legolas."_ Aragorn insisted with a diplomatic wave of his hand. Legolas nodded and sat down but his eyes wandered over to Alkira, who blushed slightly and looked at her feet. Boromir turned defiantly on Aragorn.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He spat to him as he took his seat.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf nodded his head in agreement.

"You only have one choice, the Ring must be destroyed." There was a stony silence but Indilwen looked over to Gimli who growled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He picked up his axe and strode over to the plinth "ARGH!" He struck at the Ring with all the force he could muster but with a massive and overwhelming force he was thrown backwards onto his back, groaning as the shards of his beloved axe scattered everywhere. Indilwen's hand snatched forwards and caught a large piece as it shot towards Gandalf's head. That never should have happened but Indilwen saw it and reacted. Gandalf stared cross eyed at it before slowly looking over to Indilwen who smirked at him. "I'm glad I sat next to you." He remarked as Indilwen twirled the large, pointed part of the axe in her fingers then placed it at her feet.

"Too right, old man." She winked. She turned and found Aragorn smiling softly at her with amusement sparkling in his bright eyes.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond smiled down at the dwarf as he rocked himself back onto his feet, blushing a deep beetroot red. "One of you must do this." This time the silence was prolonged and shifty.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said despairingly.

"Thank you, Boromir. That was very uplifting." Indilwen muttered loudly, making her closest neighbors chuckle slightly.

"Have you heard nothing Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas shot to his feet again. _'Boy, he is bouncy today.' _Both girls said inwardly at the same time. Gimli now leaped to his feet and snarled brusquely.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Boromir also shot to his feet and called out loudly.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli roared, stepping towards Legolas threateningly. Alkira lunged to her feet and took two steps forwards.

"Better an elf than a Ringwraith or Sauron!" She snapped at him, placing her hands on her wide hips. Indilwen looked to Aragorn who also looked at her sadly.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli pointed to Legolas which made Alkira snap at him again as Gandalf also joined the erupting argument, walking stiffly over to Boromir and shouting.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Indilwen turned her head slowly to Frodo, feeling the pain he was going through. She enjoyed being an elf, feeling at one with nature, connecting easily with animals, being able to walk silently and stuff, but the one drawback was she felt the darkness within the Ring as boldly as the sun shone on her face. She reached out and clasped his hand. Frodo turned to her sadly then turned, walking away from the council. Indilwen blinked. This was not meant to happen. She got up and went after him, her long silent steps carrying her faster than he, overtaking him. "Frodo, where are you going?" She asked him gently.

"Home. This is no place for me. The Ring will be safer here, Elrond will find a way." He told me, gazing up with bottle clear blue eyes. Indilwen knelt down beside him.

"Frodo, my dear little friend. Why run when you know what is right?" She asked him as she took his small shoulders.

"I am small compared to this massive world, what can someone like me do to change everything?" Frodo asked her, looking down at his feet.

"The smallest people carry the largest hearts. I find that true strength comes in the smallest things." Indilwen took his hand and led him through the courtyard and into the trees a little way, walking gracefully with him at her side. "You see that flower?" She pointed to a single flower on the ground. It was tiny and red with only three petals but with a darker burgundy stripe on each one, bright yellow centre and dark green stem. Frodo nodded. "Did you know that this flower can survive in the depths of winter? Even though it is small, the snow can never kill it because it's roots are so deep. If you were to forage around here after a snow storm, you would find that flower still alive and blooming." Indilwen recalled a lesson one of the councilors had taught her about plants after he found out she shared his passion for learning. "It is small but mighty." Frodo stared at the flower, gently touching one of its fuzzy petals.

"Are you saying you think I should take the Ring to Mordor?" He asked her.

"No. I'm saying you are the only one who can." Indilwen corrected then made her way back to the council. "Think on it, little friend. This will not be an easy task. Though if you do chose to go, I will go with you. I will keep you safe as best as I can." Indilwen smiled one last time before walking away, leaving Frodo to his thoughts. The council was still in uproar and Elrond made no move to stop it. She resumed her seat, earning a puzzled glance from Aragorn but she merely nodded to him then looked back over her shoulder. Frodo had returned. He trotted up to her ear and leaned forwards

"Are you still with me?" He whispered. Indilwen smiled.

"For as long as you need me." She nodded. "I have faith in you." Frodo nodded then stood on his chair.

"I will take it!" Aragorn's head snaps up at the sound of the little hobbit's declaration. "I will take it!" Frodo repeated and slowly the fury died down into shock and astonishment. In the silence Frodo spoke again. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though...I do not know the way." Indilwen went to offer her services but Gandalf beat her to it.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear." He smiled and stood behind Frodo, placing a large hand on his shoulder.

"I shall help you too, little friend." Indilwen stepped forwards and knelt before Frodo with a warm smile. "The storm shall come," she kissed his cheek. "So I shall guide you through." She said it in a voice so low, only he could hear her.

"I'm glad to have you with me, Indilwen." He smiled weakly, still afraid.

"Indi." She corrected him the took her place beside Gandalf.

"I'll come too!" Alkira jumped forwards. "She's trouble she is, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into bringing her along." Alkira grinned and stood next to me.

"You couldn't be more subtle?" I asked her with an amused frown.

"Don't be stupid, I don't do subtle, it's too subtle." She winked. Finally Aragorn came forwards.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He clasped Frodo's hands. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas added, joining the group.

"And my axe." Gimli's harsh voice croaked out stiffly and he also came forwards, standing awkwardly beside Legolas. Boromir took hesitant steps towards them as well, staring down at Frodo who looked back strongly.

"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Sam cried and darted from the bushes, ducking under Aragorn's arm and folding his arms over his chest. "Mr Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me."

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond smiled with levity at the blond hobbit. Merry and Pippin looked at each other from behind their pillars then ran forwards.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Pippin shouted.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry put in, making Indilwen chuckle, she had always loved this bit in the films.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin informed them, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry muttered to him and Pippin nodded before realizing what he meant.

"Eleven companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" He declared to them.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked and this time, Alkira could not help but giggle loudly.

"Oh Pip, you and I are going to be great friends." She patted his shoulder gently.

* * *

Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.

**One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.**

Havo dad, Legolas. -** Sit down, Legolas.  
**Hiril vell. -** Beloved lady.  
**Galu. Galo Anor erin radeg. - **Good luck. May the sun shine upon your path.  
**Na lû n'i a-goveninc. -** Until we meet again.****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Indilwen began to pack instantly, taking only what bare minimums she would need. Alkira however, wanted to take a few dresses and other woman things like soap.

"Really?" Indilwen frowned. "We're going to be hiking the countryside and you want to wear a gorgeous dress?"

"Well, you know we end up in Edoras...I want to look nice sometimes." Alkira rebuked, biting her lip in thought.

"Ali, you know we have to split up eventually. One of us should stay with Frodo and Sam, the other has to stay with Aragorn and Legolas." Indilwen told her quietly and softly. Alkira nodded, tears rising to her eyes.

"I don't want to go away from you, how will I know you're safe?"

"We'll know." Indilwen told her confidently.

"Well...you should go with Frodo, you're the better fighter." Alkira began.

"I will be of little use to Frodo, he needs a healer, Ali, someone who is good at giving advice and strength, you'll need to keep him strong." Indilwen argued. "Besides, do you really want to go to Helm's Deep?" She shuddered.

"Maybe you're right." She nodded then replaced the dresses in the wardrobe. Indilwen came up and hugged her from behind.

"I'll keep Legolas safe for you, this time I know he likes you, I can feel it." She whispered to her. Alkira gasped.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"I'm an elf, I can see what others cannot." Indilwen scoffed with a grin. "He watches you, smiles at you, little things like that." She winked then moved to fasten on her body armour. She found out that the white metal was actually mithril, which made her very happy to know. She wore a light, wispy tunic of black over the top that was slightly transparent but it was the best she could do to hide the bright whiteness, she wanted to be able to hide if she needed to. Indilwen helped Alkira into her leather armour, strapping on her shoulder pads and gauntlets with a small smile.

She studied the gauntlets closely, they were also white mithril, light and easy to wear, they had small stars carved into the rim nearer her elbow and also another symbol she had seen before. It meant shield. Building it up it started with a two lines that made a curved 'V' shape, the lines thinning out at the end and crossing at the bottom but flaring out at the top, next was the detail in the centre of the V-shape, it was two hooks that then pushed outwards over the first detail but the heads touching each other, facing opposite ways. Lastly were two more identical shapes, they were on the outside of the first detail following the curve but then they curl outwards like a scythe, it was very cool. Indilwen smirked at the symmetrical pattern then tested her bowstring. Suddenly Alkira gasped and dropped her shield. "What are we going to do with our horses?" She clapped her hands to her mouth. Indilwen got up and thought.

"We should set them free." She said.

"What?"

"Set them free, something tells me that we will see them again." Alkira looked genuinely upset.

"I like Briac, we're close now! I love that horse." Alkira sniffed.

"He'll be alright. They were gifts from the Valar, I'm sure we'll be able to get them back." Indilwen comforted her friend. They finished packing, after Indilwen had repacked Alkira's for her, then took their horses out for one last ride. They rode until the sun had sunk below the mountains again, finally knowing they should turn back. Alkira struggled not to cry as she unsaddled Briac then let him go free, watching as both mare's tossed their heads than ran out into the golden evening, ghostly and beautiful, a shadow against light. Turning back the girls walked into the stables and put away the bridles and saddles sadly then went back to their rooms.

Late at night Indilwen found she could not sleep. Being an elf she did not need much, but it annoyed her slightly, she loved resting. Finally she got up and pulled on a pure white robe and walked out into the gardens, humming softly. She touched the tattoo around her neck, following the patterns as she had memorized them as. She walked for a long time, bathing in the moonlight, not feeling the cold but sensing the low temperature. Indilwen was lost in thought but she managed not to walk into Aragorn as she turned a sharp corner. "Oh!" She gasped then stepped to the side. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, it's my fault." Aragorn shook his head. "Trouble sleeping?" She nodded. "Will you walk with me?"

"Alright, if you like." She smiled at him then walked with him back in the direction he had came. They walked in silence, the soft rustle of Indilwen's nightgown irritating her greatly. They watched a young fawn dance past them, leaping into the trees with a silver gleam on his soft hide. "Do you think Frodo will be alright? I can tell he is scared." Indilwen could stand their silence any longer.

"I think with our help, he will manage. He has a strong heart and a wise mind." Aragorn nodded. "Not many could have done what he did."

"No." Indilwen agreed then bit her lip slightly. "Why did you not tell them who you are? I never understood that." She asked him.

"I do not wish to be that man. I have no desire to be a king, or to lead people." He answered her, stopping to look at the statue of his mother. Indilwen stepped beside him, close to his shoulder.

"But you are good at leading, you led the hobbits here safely, not many could have done what you did at Weathertop." He looked round at me suddenly. "Merry and Pippin like to tell stories." She told him, cursing herself inwardly for slipping up. He nodded.

"I can survive and protect others, that is all." Indilwen scoffed.

"You and I both know that that is untrue." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are a king, Aragorn, whether you wish it or not. Always in history, the best leaders are those who do not wish to lead, those who think themselves unready." She smiled. "You are the only one who can lead us to victory." He looked deeply at her with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You have a way with words, _hiril vell._" Indilwen managed not to blush but she smiled at him again and drew back her hand.

"I believe in you, as do the others. All that is left is to prove it to yourself." She took a step back. "Shall I leave you to your thoughts?"

"No." He instantly answered. "Stay, I enjoy your company." Indilwen nodded, beaming inwardly.

* * *

"So where did you go last night?" Alkira asked her friend as they dressed ready for their long journey.

"I went for a walk and found Aragorn in the woods. I gave him a little lecture about how he would make a great king one day." Indilwen dismissed.

"What! Oh how did it go? Did you kiss him?" She asked instantly.

"No! Jeez Ali, we've barely met!" Indilwen tossed her pillow at her which she caught with a grin.

"So? I've only met Legolas and he's-" Indilwen lunged for her, tickling her until she giggled with laughter. There was a knock on the door which made them both look up. Beautiful Arwen stood there with a shy smile. "I heard you are going on the quest?" She took a hesitant step forwards. "I wanted to tell you how brave you are, going with Frodo." Indilwen smiled.

"He's a good friend."

"May I help with anything? Your hair or packing?" Arwen offered.

"Oh! Please come in!" Alkira nodded and gestured for the elleth to come closer. "Would you do my hair? I would love it if you did! Please?" Arwen smiled.

"Of course." Once Alkira was sat down Arwen began to work. With nimble fingers that danced around Alkira's head Arwen wove her golden hair. She plaited it all around her head in a smaller plait before she gathered it all at the base of her neck, looping it into a beautiful bun then pulling out a brown leather headband, it was woven like a plait also. Arwen fastened it around Alkira's forehead like a hippie would wear one then slid a golden pin into the work of art. "There, it will stay like that now until you pull the pin out." Arwen told her. Alkira beamed with a strange glow of happiness. Loose strands had fallen free and now framed her face but it made the look complete. It sort of made her look like a Saxon, with the leather armour and headband but that seemed to suit her perfectly. "Thank you, it looks beautiful." Arwen blushed handsomely.

"Thank you." She looked at Indilwen who nodded.

"Why not?" She sat down. Arwen took longer with her hair, brushing it until it shone like snow. Alkira watched with bubbling excitement, she had never seen someone's hands move so swiftly yet efficiently. Three braids either side of Indilwen's head soon appeared which then combined together at the back into a six stranded braid. Her loose hair was then gathered up and woven into various sized plaits then all put together into a final braid. Arwen added golden clasps on the small plaits, smiling softly as she went. The plait was not massive, falling down her back beautifully. Arwen then pulled locks of hair free to frame her face, studying until she was satisfied. The plait was then picked up and twisted into a bun but the last two feet of the plait was wrapped around the bun then placed over her shoulder. Indilwen was very grateful that her hair was not thick like Alkira's. "Thank you Arwen, it looks really amazing." Indilwen bowed her head and smiled up at the elleth.

"I am glad to help. I have brought you some food and water skins for the journey." She remembered, picking up her basket and helping to fold them away into their bags. Dawn had just come. "It's time to go now, Ali." Indilwen whispered softly. Alkira nodded.

"We're glad we met you, Arwen, I hope we will see each other again." Alkira gave Arwen a tight hug which startled her but she returned it shyly, smiling. Indilwen gave the usual farewell then also hugged her, a little more gently. _"Galu. Galo Anor erin radeg." _Arwen said her farewell with a brave smile.

_"Na lû n'i a-goveninc."_ Indilwen nodded then led the way out to the company. Alkira looked completely different now, her shield slung over her pack and her armour all put on. Legolas did a double take but he still looked impressed. Aragorn nodded in greeting then smiled at the hobbits, all bleary eyed and yawning. "Didn't you go to bed early?" She chuckled at them.

"No, we found out where they kept the wine." Pippin grumbled. "And the food." He barfed slightly, clutching his stomach. Indilwen looked to Frodo who was more awake than the others.

"Alright?" She asked. He nodded to her.

"I'll be better when it gets warmer." He assured her. Indilwen smiled then stood next to Gandalf.

"Any wise words for me this morning?" He asked quietly with a smile. Indilwen chuckled.

"Do you want an intelligent remark or a deep, meaningful speech?"

"Oh," Gandalf turned to her, surprised to have a choice. "I should like to hear your speech." Indilwen rolled her eyes then turned to where the others were gathering slowly.

"A single blade of grass will be torn and shattered by a small gust of wind but when surrounded by others, it would take far more to break it. A mountain will need the smallest of rocks to stand tall, a brook will grow into a river, the night will always grow into a dawn and time will always heal a heavy heart. Without one, we are broken, with all we are strong..." Indilwen smiled as she recited.

_"All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be king."_

Gandalf chuckled deeply and nodded his great head. "I shall remember that one for certain." He promised. Once the were all gathered Elrond gave them his blessings. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." He spread his hands and the elves and Aragorn all bowed their heads with their hands on their hearts. Gandalf looked towards Frodo.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Slowly Frodo turned and led the way slowly, looking at both options. Left or right.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered.

"Left." Gandalf answered. So they turned left and left the peaceful city of Rivendell behind.

* * *

Indilwen became very quiet on the journey, she only ever smiled when Alkira made some witty comment or the hobbits started dancing around the fire. She sat on top of a rock silently, back straight and eyes closed. She listened to things around her, wondering what could go wrong. Suddenly a dark hiss sounded in her mind, growing and growing until it was painful, she saw smoke and blood stained the ground. She was alone in a dark wasteland, the ruins of Gondor before her. She saw each of her friends lying in death, killed in horrible and painful ways, Merry and Pippin had been burned until you could scarcely recognize them, dear Sam frozen and covered in snow, blue lipped and glassy eyed. Legolas had been shot with an arrow through the eyes, Gimli lay with his stomach opened out.

The stench was unbearable as Indilwen turned away, crying and calling out. She turned and saw Gandalf chained to a stone wall, his torso naked to reveal the torture he had gone through, it seemed like he had been there for an eternity. Indilwen cried out when she saw Aragorn's head on a spike but her attention was soon dragged away when she saw Frodo. Her dear Frodo, dead but alive. He walked towards her, eyes bottomless black and evil, his hands now clawed and his clothes torn and ragged but he was soaking wet, as if he had been drowned. "Frodo..." She whispered and tried to reach out to him but he merely smiled cruelly at her. The Ring glistened around his neck.

"Take it off!" She shouted to him but her words were snatched away by a dead wind.

"You failed, child of the Valar, my enemies shall be turned to dust under my power!" His voice was dark and throaty but fearful, it was not Frodo's at all.

"Melkor." Indilwen hissed at him as tears streamed down her face. "I shall kill you for this." The roaring laughter that hit her cut into her soul.

"Try, your sister shall kill you first." Indilwen turned to where Melkor pointed.

"NO!" She screamed. Alkira smirked at her. Her eyes were now also pitch black, her once golden hair as dark as a raven's wing. She was a deathly beauty, fearful and immortal looking. "Sister." She hissed, a black python coiling around her neck.

"No! Ali this isn't you! Sky! Sky wake up!" Indilwen shouted repeatedly.

"You always were too soft inside, too weak to take the kill." She snarled at me like her snake. "You are afraid, alone, I have no idea why I ever put up with you." Indilwen cried out again one last time before Alkira allowed her black python to strike at her.

"Indi?" Aragorn's soft voice made Indilwen jerk awake with a soft gasp. "Indi, are you alright?" Aragorn asked her with concern. "You were shaking."

"I'm fine. Thank you." She promised him with a brave smile. He nodded, not totally convinced but let it pass. Indilwen noticed he did not wear his Evenstar pendant. Aragorn looked at her for a moment more before moving away. Indilwen caught Alkira's eye and she came over. She was shaken up a bit too.

"Did you-"

"Yeah." Alkira nodded then lifted her hand. "Look what else happened." It was another tattoo. Indilwen looked down and found one exactly like hers in exactly the same place. It was very small just below their thumb and slightly the the left on their left hand. It was a deep swirl with a raised line pointing upwards, curling slightly towards the end. There were then curling flicks poking out in various places, the longer ones at the bottom and then shorter ones on the last inward curl, pointing the opposite direction. "Foresight." Indilwen murmured. She flinched slightly as the burning throb suddenly picked up again before dulling away. "That was horrible, I saw everyone dead." Alkira murmured, leaning into Indilwen's shoulder. "You had been turned to the dark, you taunted me, calling me weak and useless. You're eyes were black and everything about you was evil and twisted." She whispered.

"I saw you the same way. You told me I was a loner, that you basically hated having to drag me around with you." Indilwen muttered, tucking her knees into her chest.

"No! I never think that, you make me stronger, Indi, you make me feel confident and happy." Alkira whispered, hugging her tightly.

"You too. You're not weak. You're a peace maker, a gentle person. I love the way you can always stop an argument before it ever began." Indilwen smiled, placing her arms around her best friend. They looked over as Boromir called out instructions. "Two, one, five. Good! Very good!" Boromir praised as Pippin completed the actions.

"Move your feet." Aragorn told him as he overlooked the training.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry complimented.

"Thanks!" He grinned.

"Faster!" Boromir decided then suddenly leaped back into the routine. Gimli approached Gandalf, hands resting in his belt.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli told him proudly.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf shook his head before returning to his pipe. Alkira watched as Legolas climbed up onto some rocks and looked to the south. "Ali, isn't this..."

"The part with the Crebain." She nodded. They looked up as Aragorn strode over to the hobbits who were holding down Boromir with laughter.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." He chuckled. Suddenly Merry and Pippin grabbed his legs and flipped him onto his back with a sharp thud, winding him.

"Hide!" Indilwen commanded.

"What?"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted then ran back to the others. Indilwen ran to the fire and stomped it out, kicking it astray before grabbing searching for Frodo. He had wandered down the hill slightly and hadn't heard the call. "Frodo!" She cried out and ran to him

"Indi!" Alkira went after her but Legolas grabbed her arms and pulled her down into the bushes with him, hiding her just as the birds flew within range. Indilwen grabbed a startled Frodo and dived behind a rock, throwing her cloak over the both of them and holding him tight. "Sh." She whispered, hearing the racket of birds flying over their heads. She closed her eyes tightly as the loud screeching rang in her sensitive ears. Once they had passed over, she slowly got up and headed back to the others. They were searching for them. "Indi!" Alkira gasped and ran to her.

"We're alright." Frodo assured them. "Just didn't expect a beautiful elleth to throw herself at me." Indilwen blinked at him in shocked then laughed loudly, clasping his shoulder. A sharp crow made everyone jerk around. The crow took off after the flock. "Shoot it!" Gandalf commanded. Indilwen had her bow out and an arrow knocked in a breath, her arrow aimed perfectly. Legolas and she let their arrows go at the same time and they both struck the bird down, one arrow through the eye, the other through the chest. "Nice shot!" Akira gasped, turning on Indilwen. "I forgot you could do that." Indilwen winked secretly at her before going down to collect the bird. She nimbly jumped from rock to rock before landing a few feet from it. It was definitely dead. Her arrow had shot through the chest, Legolas's in the eye. He was suddenly next to her, looking down with distaste at the creature. "I'll have to work on my shot. I'm a little rusty, it seems." Indilwen mused then pulled the arrows free. Once they had returned with the bird and burnt it, Gandalf took command again. "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He turned to the great mountain crowned with snow.

"I hate the cold." Alkira groaned.

* * *

Hiril vell. -** Beloved lady.  
**Galu. Galo Anor erin radeg. - **Good luck. May the sun shine upon your path.  
**Na lû n'i a-goveninc. -** Until we meet again.**


	5. Chapter 5

If there was one thing Alkira hated the most, it was being cold. She hated being wet. She hated snow! Now they foraged through three feet deep of the freezing white stuff trying to climb a mountain. She cursed at Legolas and Indilwen's ability to walk on top of the snow and not feel the cold. "Here." A voice said to her. She looked up at Legolas who was smiling at her, holding out a hand. "Let me help you." She grabbed his hand, noticing how warms his felt, then let him pull her from a particularly deep part that she had managed to get stuck in. "Thanks." She chattered, shivering. Legolas nodded. He guided her over the thinner stretches of snow, steadying her whenever she slipped, which was not always by accident. He was so warm, she felt slightly better with his arms around her.

Indilwen watched the pair with inward laughter, glad she had suggested going to help the others. Legolas had instantly offered to help Alkira. She was now helping to hoist the hobbits up particularly slippery parts, encouraging them softly. A soft cry made her head whip round. Frodo was rolling in the snow having fallen. "Frodo!" Aragorn called and caught him, helping him get to his feet. Indilwen spotted the glint of gold in the snow. Boromir stooped down and picked it up, enthralled by its mysteriousness and temptation.

"Boromir." Aragorn said quietly. Boromir was entranced though and could not hear, riveted by the Ring.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reached to touch it but Aragorn cut into his trance.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." He slowly walked down the slope towards the Ranger, holding it out to Frodo.

"As you wish..." Frodo snatched it from him and hastily placed it around his neck. "I care not." He tousles Frodo's hair in jest then slings his shield back over his back, trudging up the slope again. Shortly after the snow storm hit and everyone found it even harder to move. Legolas and Indilwen walked slightly ahead, hearing the cruel voice of Saruman on the air.

"There is a fell voice on the air." He called back.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried as a crack sounded overhead. With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders fall from the mountain's arms. They all shoved themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone. Indilwen winced as the voice continued to chant.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain, Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the furious wind.

"No!" Gandalf rose up and began to chant as well. _"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!"_ Saruman answered with all his wrath. A bolt of lightning struck the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of sheer white ice onto the Fellowship below. As the storm of snow fell, Gandalf continues to command the mountain to no avail. Legolas snatched Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hits. Indilwen darted back also, feeling the snow fall heavily on top of her.

_'Now I know how it felt like, those poor people.'_ She grunted in her head as she snow steadily buried her deeply. She forced her way through, not sure which was up and which was down. She wriggled around then spat. It went directly down. _'Right, so I have to go the other way.'_ She twisted then began to furrow her way through. She burst free a minute later, gasping for air. She looked around. "Indi." Alkira nodded to her, assuring her she was alright. She looked happy to be in Legolas's arms, it appears he had rescued her. The only person missing was-

"Where's Sam?" The sudden horrible image of the vision returned, showing Sam frozen like rock. "Sam!" Everyone started to bury, searching for the hobbit. Indilwen jumped up onto the snow then hovered her hand over the snow. _'Valar help me! Please!'_ She begged but received no answer. "Dammit!" She cursed then began to frantically dig. Frodo was panic-stricken, shouting out Sam's name. Suddenly Alkira's hand hit something hard and she gasped. She scrabbled away at the snow and found Sam's arm. "Here!" She cried out and Aragorn and Boromir lunged over to her, helping to clear the snow from the small body.

"Here Sam, come on, wake up." Alkira whispered as she clutched Sam to her, flicking away snowflakes from his curling hair. Frodo knelt beside him and gasped out his name. Alkira rested her hand on Sam's brow, feeling the sudden warmth spread through her hand again like she had felt when Frodo lay dying. She closed her eyes and the star on her forehead suddenly began to glow white, sending magical waves down her face and body through her arm to her hand, then into Sam. He gasped and jerked awake, staring around at him. Frodo relaxed. "Sam." He smiled. They both helped him to his feet.

"There we go Samwise Gamgee, it takes more than a little fall of snow to knock you down." Alkira breathed, touching her star gently.

"I feel...warm and...tingly. What happened?" He blinked, shaking his head to try and clear it. Meanwhile Boromir was shouting to Gandalf.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Indilwen pressed her eyes shut with despair. She had always hated that moment, in both film and book. There was a minute of silence as Gandalf reminisced about the options. "Let the Ring bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted over the wind, clutching Merry and Pippin close to him.

"Frodo?" Gandalf prompted. Frodo turned to him.

"We will go through the mines." He decided.

"So be it." He nodded.

* * *

As Frodo helped Gandalf walk, Alkira and Indilwen hung back a little to talk. "Can we not save him?"

"You know we can't. Otherwise he won't become Gandalf the White and then everything would fall out of place." Indilwen whispered. "Besides, he doesn't really die. We only loose him for a while." Alkira shrugged.

"I suppose." She nodded. "It seems unfair though, Frodo will not know about that."

"He had no way of knowing though." Indilwen reasoned.

"Still, perhaps I'll tell him one day, when he feels close to giving up. It might prod him to carry on." Alkira suggested. Indilwen smiled.

"Maybe."

"Oh! The Walls of Moria!" Gimli gasped. The girls hastened forwards and joined the others, marveling at the massive cliff face that made Moria. By dark they had reached the place where the murky water lay watching them. It made Indilwen shiver.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli mused, tapping his axe against the stone cliff face with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf added for good measure.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas's sarcastic comment made both girls glance at each other and grin. Gimli grumbled but said nothing, continuing on in silence instead.

"You shouldn't tease him." Alkira said to Legolas as they followed Gandalf.

"He's a dwarf, I'm an elf, our kin have been hostile towards each other for centuries." Legolas answered softly, turning to face Alkira as she looked ahead.

"But still, on a quest like this, shouldn't you both be the better of all your kin and at least try to get along?" She reasoned, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"No. You are right to reprimand me." Legolas cut in and gave her a small smile. Indilwen passed them, throwing her friend a smirk that made her blush even more. "Now let's see. Ithildin..." Beneath Gandalf's hand ran spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt of ages but intricately carved and still vivid once the dust was brushed away. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight." As Gandalf looked up at the sky the cloud cleared away revealing the moon. Framed by the sharp shadows of the two trees, the silvery lines grew brighter, shining with sheer white light. They outlined a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the center with writing in a different language carved into the arch. Gimli stared in awe at the gate of his forefathers with a gobsmacked expression. Gandalf pointed with his gnarled staff at the riddle and began to read aloud.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf answered cheerfully then pressed the head of his staff into the star. _"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" _Nothing happened. _"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."_ Gandalf tried again but the doors remained shut.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin stated unhelpfully, earning an annoyed glance from the frustrated wizard as he shoved his weight against the doors.

"I once knew ever spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." He grunted to himself.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!" As time passed Alkira glanced to Indilwen.

"Should we tell them?"

"What, the password?" Indilwen looked to her. "Nah."

"No I mean...that it's a tomb here." Indilwen thought.

"They would think us crazy." Alkira nodded.

"I suppose, then they would start asking questions as to how we knew." They watched as Aragorn let Bill go free, his hand resting on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." He then moved over to where Merry and Pippin were lobbing stones at the water.

"Oh God. I hate this part." Alkira shuddered then moved closer to the door. Indilwen turned as Aragorn caught Pippin's arm.

"Do not disturb the water." He warned them. His eyes found their way over to Indilwen who was now gazing out to the water. She looked down, feeling his gaze on her then turned her head, gazing levelly back. With a soft sigh Aragorn turned away.

"It's a riddle." Frodo realized. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" He asked.

"Mellon." The doors rumbled deeply and creaked open magically. Gandalf laughed happily and slowly, everyone filtered inside. Alkira was jumpy, trying not to step on any of the skeletons as they were shrouded in darkness. "Soon you Elves will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin."

Gandalf placed his roughly-hewn crystal into the roots of his staff . "And let there be light!" Alkira whispered. Indilwen chuckled quietly at her, looking around. At the moment Alkira spoke Gandalf brought his hand up to the crystal and blew on it gently, growing with light from within. "And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gandalf shone the light and soon the floor was revealed to them.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir whispered. The rotten, broken corpses were strewn across the room similarly to how it was in the film, except that when you looked up, there were also bodies handing from chains around their necks. "No...no! NO!" Gimli cried. Indilwen flung herself around and softly called the hobbits's names, beckoning them to her. They went to step towards her but then the tentacle wrapped itself around Frodo's leg. "Frodo!" Sam called out and ran after him, all the hobbits grabbing onto him and yanking him back. Indilwen ran forwards, pulling free her curved blade from her back and leaping on the arm and slashed it off. The attached end retreated swiftly into the water. "Frodo hurry! Inside all of you!" Indilwen pushed them towards the door but this time the arms came back, pushing them away. Indilwen cried out as she hit the wall, sliding down with a buzz ringing in her ears. "Strider!" Sam shouted and Aragorn turned in time to see Indilwen being flung backwards.

He rushed outside with the others, slashing the the many arms portruding from the water. Alkira slashed with her sword, calling out Indilwen's name. Slowly the elf got up, staggering slightly but she managed to shake the dizziness, enough to see. She shoved her sword into Merry's arms then passed her bow and quiver to Sam. "What-?" Merry started then stared wide eyed as Indilwen ran up a slope of rocks. "Legolas! Shoot it!" Boromir shouted. The elf shot the creature in the eye, making him roar with pain and shrink back into the water but Frodo was still clutched in its grasp. Aragorn made to swipe the tentacle off with his sword but another smacked him aside.

The creature dived back into the deep as quickly as it had come, taking Frodo with him, the hobbit's shouts sharply cut off. Indilwen ran forwards then dived, ignoring Aragorn's bellow for her to stop. She dived neatly into the water, the murkiness making it hard to see but she could just about make out the form of Frodo being dragged further down into the bottomless pit. Indilwen swam as fast as she could towards Frodo, seeing his pale figure drifting in the water as the monster brought him towards his gaping mouth. Indilwen drew both her daggers from her waist and stabbed the arm holding Frodo, inky blood spilling free. The roar was loud and sounded like a fog horn but Indilwen didn't care. She grabbed Frodo and made for the surface. She dodged attempts of recapture, slashing away with her blade to distract the monster.

Alkira stood up to her knees in the water, scanning for her two friends. Finally they resurfaced a fair distance away. "Indi!" She shouted and waded out to her. Aragorn pulled her back and dived into the water, swimming faster than she could have. He grabbed both Frodo and Indilwen, yanking them back. "Come on, that's it." He breathed as Indilwen coughed up some spoiled water. She shrieked as something bust from the water behind them, the giant tentacle slapping the water and creating a wave that threw them all the way to the bank. "Into the mines!" Gandalf roared. Everyone shot to their feet and ran inside, Indilwen and Aragorn running with Frodo between them. As the beast rose up from the water and pulled at the stones and the passage began to collapse behind them.

When the last block of moonlight was shut out from them, there was a deafening silence. "We now have but one choice." Light spills free once more from Gandalf's staff. He knocks it on the floor and the light brightens, revealing the way for everyone. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." Indilwen clutched her knees and took a deep breath. She felt a blanket being thrown over her and she looked up to Aragorn.

"That was reckless." He whispered to her.

"Ali did say I got into a lot of trouble." Indilwen gave him a breathless smile, wrapping the blanket closer to her. "Thank you." She started to walk away with the others

"It was also very brave." She looked back at him for a moment. She nodded slightly, giving him a puzzled look but a kind smile before continuing on.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf murmured as he led the way.

* * *

Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! - **Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!  
**Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! -  
**Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads.  
**Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! - **Gate of Elves, open now for me!  
**Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. - **Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my amazing readers, welcome back! I know it's been a while since my last update but you know, school sort of takes time to survive through. Anyway on with the story, remember, the more reviews, the faster you get your chapters!**

**Silver xx**

* * *

The walk was long and quiet. Once Indilwen was dry she reattached her weapons with a grateful thanks to the hobbits who held them for her. Frodo fell into step beside her soon after.

"Thank you." He told her.

"I swore I would keep you safe, little friend. I never break my promises." She nodded to him. "You are worth every danger." When the group came across a great cavern with a serpentine walkway running down through the middle they all paused for a breath. The path was rough and narrow and the rocky arches and boulders were parts of old buildings like halls and statues. To break the silence Gandalf began to speak.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels, but mithril." As Gandalf shone his light down into the cavern everyone looked to see the massive equipment used to extract the mithril. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf remembered.

"Oh! That was a kingly gift!" Gimli appreciated.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf chuckled. Indilwen glanced to Frodo who looked away suddenly. She thought about the items of mithril she was wearing, how much were they worth? Soon they came upon the three doors that loomed before them, gaping mouths that brought nothing but darkness. "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf revealed.

They all sat quietly together, Gandalf sitting on his rock and smoking whilst he decided their course. Indilwen wanted to just tell them which way to go but Alkira argued that Gandalf should give Frodo his speech and also she wanted a rest. She now sat with Legolas who was teaching her his language. Indilwen say alone half shadowed by darkness with clenched fists, wondering exactly how many powers the Valar had given her. She hoped it wasn't much more, the burning sensation of the tattoos was beginning to hurt her.

"Indi? Aragorn murmured and came to sit beside her. "What ails you?"

"I am fine, thank you Aragorn." She promised him.

"You are a bad liar." Aragorn told her softly then took her left hand, turning it to see her mark. "You are not whom you appear to be, are you?" He guessed. Indilwen bit her lip.

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf suddenly realized with cheer.

"He's remembered!" Merry paused happily, pulling himself and Pippin to their feet.

"No but the air does not smell as foul down here. When in doubt, always follow your nose, Meriadoc." They trudged down the passage into a deep cavern of others posts broken from age and war. "Let me risk a little more light." He lifted his staff and from his Crystal bloomed the brightness and bounced off the song arches above. The light shivered against stone structures that would have been forced in darkness for longer than could be remembered.

"Behold, the great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announced.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam breathed sharply as he stared at the hall. Gimli noticed a small chamber shining with a separate light and cried out sharply. "Haugh!"

"Gimli!" Gandalf tried to call him back but the stubborn dwarf kept on, running into the chamber and falling to his knees before a particular white tomb. Everyone slowly stood around him, looking down solemnly upon the carved marble as he sobbed. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed. "So he is dead then. It is as I feared." The chamber echoed with Gimli's wailing and Indilwen nodded her head as she placed a hand on Gimli's girls were so focused on Gimli that they did not see Gandalf hand Pippin his staff and hat before picking up an old and mutilated book. "They have taken the bridge...and the second hall." He read and Gimli stood his sobbing to look up at him blankly. Pippin begins to back away and Indilwen was about to call him back when a vision took her.

_She stood alone in black mist, the air thick with fumes of root and poison that made her cough and gag. Her stomach reached in disgust as she searched around her. "So...the child of the Valar is come..." It whispered with the hissing echo of fear. "Blood...death...pain...so delicious!" Something lashed out at her from the darkness and Indilwen cried out in their as she backed away._

_"Who are you?" She demanded in the most courageous voice she could muster._

_"I am darkness and death...the suffering of the sick...the mourning of widows, I am the cause of endless night and shadow. Feast me your fear petty little mortal."_

_"No!" Indilwen roared and drew her sword._

_"Fool. No one can defeat me...You are merely playing with fire, mortal." A snarl came from the darkness at Indilwen's right so she slashed her sword at it but only hit fog._

_"Show yourself!" Indilwen cried out and she heard the rattling chains pierce her ears as the mountainous laughter cracked the silence._

_"Filthy light...burn it out and shroud it in dark beautiful dark, I want blood and death in the air and carcasses of enemies building my throne, rot and stench and shadow..." He rambled in a mad craze. Indilwen had had enough._

_"Silence!" She bellowed and Melkor stopped. "I do not fear death." She thudded her fist against her chest. "And I do not fear you!" With the burning passion from within her she struck out with her blade and a blinding white light shot forth like a bolt of lightning. Melkor screamed as the brightness blazed like fire in his eyes. "Curse you! I shall have your blood! I shall feast from your soul!" He screamed as Indilwen was freed from his torturous grasp._

"No!" Indilwen gasped quietly as she shot back into the present. Around her everyone was darting around and barricading the door.

"Indi snap out of it!" Alkira called to her, holding up her shield and sword as she stood in front of the hobbits.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn was commanding them. Indilwen whipped out her bow and knocked an arrow, stepping up to the other archers. A deep bellow boomed from outside as Boromir slammed the doors shut.

"They have a cave troll." He groaned sardonically before sliding a spear into the handles of the door. The hobbits all drew their weapons, grim and fearful. Everyone backed up as the doors began to rattle, the shrill shrieks sending shivers up her spine. Gimli brandished his axe as he stood on top of Balin's tomb. "AARGH! Let them come. There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" He growled. As the door began to splinter Indilwen and Legolas released an arrow directly through the small gap, hitting an orc and slaying it. All too soon the doors burst open and the bloodshed began. Indilwen flew volley after volley of arrows faster than you could blink, each arrow taking out a victim. Once they were too close to deflect with arrows Indilwen drew her sword and swung it smoothly, slicing through an orc's neck.

Alkira shoved her shield into her opponent then drove her sword into them, yanking it back and turning. She kept close to the hobbits, keeping them away from the thick flurry of fighting. The cave troll gave a trumpeting bellow and smashed his way into the chamber, flat faced and ugly. Indilwen gasped as Sam dived between his legs and the club was smashed down onto the ground where he had been. The troll turned and cornered Sam, intending to kill the hobbit.

Indilwen would have none of it. She ran up to it and slashed the back of his legs with her blade. "Hey! Down here you oaf!" She shouted and ducked as the club was swung wildly at her. Indilwen slashed his knee then ran back, drawing him away from Sam. Suddenly she had a massive troll towering above her and she had nowhere to run. "Oops." She whispered then ducked another blow as the troll roared at her. Indilwen ran towards an orc and slashed it with her sword, using it as a step to jump up onto a ledge. The troll smashed his fist into the pillar to her right as she ran forwards, cutting off her escape. It grabbed her by the sword arm and lifted her up. She stared at it. "Indilwen!" Alkira cried as she saw her friend staring face to face with the troll.

The beast opened its mouth and roared long and loud, spraying Indilwen with spit and the stench of his rank breath surrounded her. "Ugh...gross." She gagged before kicking the beast in the eye. "Aragorn!" Alkira shouted and pointed with her sword to Indilwen. Aragorn looked then jumped forwards. He caught the elleth before she hit the ground, holding her securely before swinging her around to block an orc's blade. Indilwen landed gracefully on one foot before pivoting on the spot, taking out several orcs at once. She drew her dagger and threw it through the air towards an archer who was aiming at Gandalf's back.

"Aragorn duck!" Indilwen called and the ranger dived to the ground. Indilwen rolled her body in a circle then leaped up into the air, twisting backwards as she sliced one orc in half then turned again, landing on her feet then tossing her sword forwards. It curved through the air then lunged into an orc's body and dragged him backwards. The sword cut through three orcs before slamming them into the wall. "That was impressive." Aragorn told her.

"Luck." She gasped then looked up at the troll as he shattered Balin's tomb. The brave dwarf leaped aside and ran from the troll, causing several orcs to be hit in his place. However when Gimli fell, Legolas shot two arrows at the troll's back and it reeled backwards. Indilwen was thrust back into the battle as an entire pack of orcs ran at her. Blades bounced off her as they clattered against her mithril armour, angering the orcs further. They all screamed at her as yet again an arrow cracked and splintered from her back as it spun away.

The roar of the troll made her look up in time only to see the mace swing at her. She was flung backwards and crashed into a pillar, sliding down limply as she gasped for air. An orc leaped upon her and lifted his sword high. "Indilwen!" Aragorn shouted but as he raced towards her, the sword was already descending upon her. On impact against Indilwen's armour it shattered into a thousand shards but the blow was still felt, taking the breath from Indilwen's body. The orc blinked at her. She snarled then reached up, twisting its head sharply and breaking its neck. She staggered to her feet and picked up her fallen sword. She looked up to find Aragorn staring at her.

Alkira watched as Legolas stood on the troll's chain, now wrapped around a pillar before running up and standing on its shoulders, aiming three arrows to its head. They bounced off his tough skin and only resulted in angering the beast more. "Jump!" She called to the elf and he jumped down, landing next to her. He grabbed her arms and ducked, guiding her away from the wild swinging of the troll. Alkira lifted her shield and smacked it into an orc's face before turning and spinning it around speedily. The force of the turning shield cracked the orc's head backwards and he staggered. Alkira shoved her sword into its gut then slammed both feet into it, pushing it over the side of the well. She turned too slow to see the other.

"Ah!" She gasped as the filthy creature struck her in the face, her lip splitting. She slipped backwards and her arms flung out to stop her from falling down the well also. The orc leaped up and stood on her arms, pinning her down. "Crap!" She hissed in fear as the yellow, beady eyes stared at her. The orc lifted its axe. An arrow shot from nowhere and sliced through its neck. Alkira cracked her boot up and kicked the orc over her head, sliding down into the well. Legolas slid to her side and hoisted her up with a quick smirk. "Don't tell _anyone_." She emphasized to him.

"Not a word." He promised. They fought back to back after that, they made a good team. Legolas had Aklira's back and she had his, she used her shield to block arrows aimed at them whilst he shot targets before they got too close. Sam was busy smacking orcs in the face with his pan when Indilwen jumped down from a ledge beside him and shot her arrow over his head, smiling as he watched the arrow split through two orcs at once in awe. He turned then darted forwards, smacking an orc so hard it flew from the ledge and onto a spear. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam breathed.

"Sure thing Sam, just don't forget to duck!" Indilwen warned as more came at them.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out upon seeing Frodo's eminent danger. He was hiding from the troll behind a pillar. Aragorn battled his way over to the troll, killing every orc that crossed his path. "Sam!" Indilwen gripped the hobbit tightly by his cloak. "Hold on."

"To what?" He asked in confusion but instead of an answer Indilwen jumped from the ledge just as another pack of orcs came at them. Inside Indilwen was terrified but she managed to keep a steady voice and sane head about her, just about. "Go to Boromir!" Indilwen commanded and Sam ran as she bade him to, ducking in and out of the fights over to Boromir who hastily cut down another orc to push Sam behind him.

_'What is this? They should have all been killed by now.'_ Alkira thought to herself, staring blankly around her as she watched the endless flow of orcs and goblins race through the door like a black river.

_'Use your wisdom, child!' _The voice practically screamed at her.

"Fine." She snapped then searched around. She spotted the pile of rocks sitting high beside the door in the corner of the room, supporting part of a fallen roof. With a little push...She ran forwards and began to shift the stones, grunting with the weight of them. "Move it!" She hissed but they would not budge. She was not strong enough. She glanced around, making sure no one was watching before pressing a hand to the rock. _'Fall.'_ She commanded. Her hand became warm and tingly, glowing a delicate gold under her fingers as a ripple shot over the rocks. The loud crack sounded and they began to shiver and shake, quivering as tiny stones began to tumble. Alkira turned and ran, grabbing Indilwen by the arm and dragging her away. "Back! Away from the door!" She called out and grabbed Legolas with her free hand. She dragged them both before they had the sense to run. The colossal wave of rocks crumbled then slid from place.

The massive landslide caused some of the pillars to crack and crumble, the roof groaned before caving in partially, the weaker supports giving in and falling. The orcs screamed in fear as the wave crashed upon them, crushing them flat but also barring the door. Indilwen breathed a sigh of relief.

"That worked far better than I anticipated." She whispered as the tattoo burned into her right shoulder blade. Indilwen turned to look at her. She knew what she had done to make the rocks fall.

"Aragorn!" Frodo's small voice rang in their ears. They turned to see Frodo being thrown back against the wall and the spear judders into his chest. Everyone froze. Alkira jerked and gasped, clutching her mouth. "It looks so real..." She murmured before roaring loudly and leaping into the battle. Indilwen continued with a bit more grace. She danced around her enemies to reach Aragorn, who had an audience gathering around him. She cried out and slammed her sword into one of the orc's chest. She battled them all. With a flourish of her sword she took off someone's head then jumped up onto a pillar, springing from it and twisting in mid air, landing beside Aragorn. She hoisted his limp body up onto her shoulder, snarling at the others. "I dare you to come closer." She hissed at them. They backed away, staring at something from behind. Indilwen turned slowly with the unconscious man on her back.

The orc towered over her, at least eight feet tall. Indilwen gulped, backing up. The orc sneered at her. It wore what looked like rib cages around his black armour, his yellow fangs bared and his red eyes glinting. Indilwen swiftly backed away even more and placed Aragorn at a safe distance before drawing her sword. The orc laughed darkly and brandished his mace. "Oh..." Indilwen cursed before attacking the foul beast. She darted under the first swing with only a moment to spare, the mace swung into the wall and took out a huge chuck. Indilwen then twisted and slammed her foot into the back of his leg, slashing his back with her sword. The orc growled and lunged for her. Indilwen ducked again, taking a few steps back. "Petty mortal..." It hissed at her. The next minute was a blur, nothing could stop this creature. Indilwen had to move faster than her Elven reflexes allowed her, straining her body beyond belief as she fought to protect Aragorn.

By chance Indilwen managed to jump and stand on the orc's arm. She raced up then flipped backwards with a twist. Her legs locked around the creature's throat and tightened instantly, chocking it. Indilwen was gripping a dangling chain as she strangled him for balance, the orc thrashing and digging its claws into her leg but he could not pierce her mithtil greaves. Indilwen grunted with the struggle, trying to keep her hold but the orc managed to draw in some sense into its none-existent brain and slammed his fist into Indilwen's head. With a cry her grip loosened and the orc was free, turning on her with rugged breath. He smirked at her then turned on Aragorn, still lifeless.

"No!" She cried and flung herself at him, weapon raised. The orc turned and caught her wrist, lifting her off the ground then slamming her back into the wall, the other hand curling around her throat. "Let's see how you like it." His deep and painfully dark voice snarled at her. Indilwen's eyes went wide as he bared his fangs and delved into the exposed flesh of her neck. Indilwen screamed. It was all she could think to do, pinned beneath a monster who was digging its fangs into her, it was all that made sense. The pain was excruciating as the orc dug deeper and holding, making her suffer. When he pulled away he began to lap up the blood with his black fleshy tongue, making Indilwen whimper from the agony. "Aragorn..." She whispered. The orc drew back his arm with his fang dagger.

Suddenly a sword sliced through his entire arm, making him pull away and roar with the pain, clutching his arm and stumbling backwards. Aragorn kicked him over the side and he fell down, tumbling onto a pile of rocks that smashed his skull open. Aragorn flourished his blade defiantly then tossed it beside Indilwen, crouching down beside her and cupping her face. She was trying not to cry. "Sh, you did well." He spoke softly, soothingly. Indilwen let him look at her wound and he tore off some fabric of his shirt to press against it, attempting to stop the fountain of blood that spilled from the open bite marks. Indilwen felt dizzy and confused. "Frodo..." Aragorn looked over to the others who were crowding around his body. Sam lifted him up and almost dropped him again when he saw he was alive and awake.

Everyone relaxed. "He's alive!" Pippin gasped.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." He promised them.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf looked pointedly to Frodo who unbuttoned his shirt and showed them his shirt of mithril. Gimli's eyes widened.

"Mithril...you are full of surprises, Master Baggins." He told him. Frodo looked around.

"Where's Indi and Aragorn?" Alkira jerked her head up and looked around.

"Indi!" She gasped and raced towards her friend. Indilwen's head rolled forwards and back, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Indilwen...I am so going to kill you!" Alkira gasped, grabbing her friend's shoulder and placing her hand over her neck. She glanced to Aragorn who refused to look away. Alkira bit her lip but then continued. Aragorn watched as Alkira's hand glowed golden and the star on her brow lit, a mysterious power overcoming him as he felt it pulse through both the women. When Alkira drew her hand back the wound was gone. "Why is..." Indilwen was still dazed.

"She has lost a lot of blood. The orc drank from her." Aragorn explained. Alkira made a disgusted gasp. Aragorn gathered the woman up onto his shoulder and carried her over to the others. Gandalf hovered a hand over her. "She will be fine." He glanced to Alkira. "I feel there is something you are not telling us." Alkira backed away from their stares slightly.

"Please...we only want to help." She whispered then glanced to Indilwen. Boromir squared his shoulders.

"What are you? Spies of Saruman? Are you witches intending to claim the Ring for your own?" He growled at them, taking a menacing step towards Alkira but Legolas stepped into his path.

"They mean no harm, they are blessed, that is all." He glared at the man who towered over him. Boromir was about to say something when the sound of orcs screeching stopped him. Gandalf turned his weary eye to the company. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" He commanded. Aragorn lifted Indilwen up over his shoulder and carried his sword in the other before running after the others. Alkira paused and looked at Legolas, frightened. "Come, I shall not let them hurt you." He promised, holding his hand out to her. She took it and ran with him out the rear door and to the right. They came to a vast hall of ornate pillars closely followed by the army of orcs.

There were thousands of them all crawling like spiders down from the roof The fellowship stopped when they were cut off and circled, completely surrounded. Indilwen woke up. She thrashed out and whimpered but Aragorn quickly let her down. "It's alright, I've got you." He promised her, bringing her close away from the others. Gandalf was using the light from his staff to keep the orcs and goblins at bay but they soon became accustomed to the brightness and pushed forwards. A volley of arrows shot forwards and Indilwen reacted instinctively. She lifted her left arm up high and cowered behind it, not expecting what came next. A shimmering shield burst from her gauntlet and arced out over the side she was covering. The arrows smashed into the shield and bounced off harmlessly. Gandalf turned wide eyes onto Indilwen as she gasped and clutched her left arm, feeling the burning of the tattoo as it rose into life, the exact same mark and place as the engraving on Indilwen's gauntlet. The Balrog still had not showed up. he orcs charged. "Ali! Light!" Indilwen shouted.

"What?" She screamed.

"Light! Command it!" Alkira gulped but closed her eyes and begged for light. It came from within her, a brightness to intense and pure that no one could look at her, she shot out a bubble of the light outwards over her friends just as the orcs reached them. They screeched painfully and clawed at their eyes, the light too much for the dark creatures to handle. They all ran from it, crawling back to their holes like whipped dogs. Gimli roared with laughter as the light shot back into Alkira, making her gasp and stumble slightly but Indilwen was there to catch her and hold her close. "It burns..." She gasped, clutching her chest. Indilwen nodded.

"I know." Now they had to face the others.

"What _are_ you?" Boromir whispered. Indilwen squared her shoulders and stood in front of Alkira, who was happy to hide. Boromir had drawn his sword and pointed it at them both.

"Put it away." Indilwen told him. "We are not your enemy, but if you threaten us, you will be." Her hand slid meaningfully up to her sword. Gandalf strode up to them and butted Boromir in the chest with his staff. "Fool, you are blind in your fear. These women are our allies, treat them as such." Boromir glared at them before sheathing his sword.

"Now, dearest, please answer the question. Who exactly sent you?" Indilwen sighed.

"Manwë, king of the Valar." She answered. The bold silence swallowed her. She turned and showed them the tattoo on her neck. "See? You should know these runes, Gandalf. They mark us for what we are." Gandalf nodded with a small smile.

"The daughters of the Valar, chosen to guide us on our path." He looked down to Frodo. "It seems we have been blessed on this quest." Suddenly the thunderous, rumbling roar of endless fear rocketed from the deep and through the hall as an endless echo. The deceptive glow of amber and gold drew from the deep, inching closer and closer.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked quietly. After a moment of silent despair Gandalf answered.

"A Balrog-a demon of the ancient world." As the fellowship watched, the light grew closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, next chapter up! Hope you like it and remember, any questions or suggestions just PM me or make a review.**

**Love you all,**

**Silver x**

* * *

"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" The wizard took off with everyone following closely behind. Gandalf shepered them through an archway. "Quickly!" Running into an open cave of stairs the fellowship ran down. When they came to a missing segment Legolas jumped over confidently then turned to Gandalf. "Gandalf." He gestured and the wizard jumped. Legolas caught him then looked to Alkira.

"Jump Ali." She took a hesitant step forwards then leaped. Indilwen held her breath as her friend flew before landing tightly in Legolas's arms. She let go of her breath. Arrows whistled past their heads and Indilwen shot back at them, smiling as they landing their target each time. "Merry, Pippin!" Boromir caught each hobbit and jumped with them as the edge of the stairs began to crumble. Everyone clambered back up the stairs to avoid falling down into the abyss. "Sam." Aragorn gripped the hobbit.

"Oh no, not again." He groaned before being thrown to the others and Boromir catches him. Aragorn turned to Gimli but the stubborn dwarf held up his hand.

"No one tosses a dwarf!" He stated then jumped. "Hah!" Legolas's hand shot out and grabs his beard to hoist him back up. "AH! NOT THE BEARD!"

"Back up! Frodo go!" Indilwen turned and pushed both men back up the steps. A second later the gap became even wider. Indilwen and Aragorn gripped Frodo and he gave them a brave smile. They threw him over and Legolas caught him easily. The Balrog's clamorous steps to pull the foundation out of place and the stairs began to tip. "No!" Alkira cried and thrust a hand forwards. The golden light appeared again as she commanded the stones to stay in place. "Jump Aragorn." Indilwen told him.

"No, you go first." He told her.

"There's no time to argue!" She snapped and pushed him gently forwards, gazing into his eyes. "Trust me." Aragorn slowly nodded. "Jump!" Aragorn jumped but as he began to take flight, everyone knew he would not make it. Gandalf did nothing, he wanted to see what Indilwen would do. She lifted her hands and thrust them out, commanding the air around her. Aragorn suddenly lifted up and landed on the steps, Legolas gripping his arm to steady him.

This time Indilwen jumped. As she flew, the bright gold mark on her stomach could be seen through her armour as she flew. Without warning she cried out and lost concentration. An arrow had sliced her cheek painfully. She flung her arms out and the men caught her, her legs dangling over the edge as they dragged her forwards. "Run!" Gandalf commanded and everyone continued to run. Indilwen caught Alkira's hand and pulled her away, allowing the stairs to now crumble and collapse away.

Everyone ran as fast as they could through the flaming hall, the wall of fire building up behind them. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf commanded and everyone raced. Indilwen caught Pippin as he stumbled, swinging him back up onto his feet. As Gandalf reached half way he stopped and turned. "You shall not pass!" A massive form of the Balrog erupts from his cloak of flames, his black horned head and eyes aflame. Frodo turned back.

"Gandalf!" Shadowed wings unfurled and flapped a gust of hot air at the wizard.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor..." Gandalf lifted both his sword and staff, creating a sphere of light around him. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" A sword of fire was drawn and the Balrog stepped onto the bridge defiantly. "Go back to the shadow!" The Balrog dealt the blow upon the wizard but upon impact with the magical sphere, it shattered into tiny flames. In anger the Balrog roared at Gandalf.

Frodo gasped and Aragorn stepped forwards. A thread of flame issued forth and the Balrog cracked his whip against the stone structure of the caves. With the last of his energy Gandalf bellowed.

"YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!" Gandalf slammed his staff down and the bridge shattered, crumbling beneath the Balrog as he stepped forwards again. With a final thunder of anger the Balrog fell, flailing wildly as it was consumed by the emptiness. Gandalf shuddered with gasping breath before turning away. With a rush of wind Gandalf was thrown forwards with a grunt and he turned. The Balrog flew into the air and lifted his whip. "GANDALF!" Frodo shouted and ran forwards but Boromir held him back.

"Frodo no!"

"ALI! THE ROOF!" Gandalf shouted as the whip coiled around his waist and dragged him towards the edge. Ali stood frozen.

"Alkira, wake up!" Indilwen shook her friend.

"I can't!" She whispered.

"You must, it is the only way!" Indilwen shook her again. Slowly she lifted her hand. The roof quivered, the pronged rocks that looked like icicles shivered before falling away in massive chunks. Indilwen raced forwards towards the bridge but Aragorn snatched her waist and held her back. "No! Let me help him!"

"It's too late, he's gone." Aragorn whispered. Gandalf had already fallen over the edge. As the roof collapsed on the Balrog it looked up stupidly. With an ear shattering scream it was crushed out of the air and it tumbled down into darkness. Aragorn dragged Indilwen out who had lost her mind, she was screaming for Gandalf, tears streaming down her face. It was one thing to watch a film, it was a whole new world to watch a close friend plunge to their death. Indilwen realized she had no idea what the new outcome would be, Melkor may empower the Balrog and kill Gandalf on the peak...he could be hit by a rock and killed! Once outside Indilwen tore herself from Aragorn and stumbled away, sobbing. Alkira looked lost, she had no idea where to turn.

Legolas also looked lost and shocked, he turned to Alkira and their eyes met. Boromir held Gimli back as he vented out his sorrow and anger, the hobbits all collapsed onto the ground and cried but Frodo walked off emptily, feeling an overwhelming wave of grief hit him.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn commanded as he wiped his blade clean.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir argued.

"By nightfall these woods will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn strode over to Sam. "On your feet Sam. Frodo?" He looked around. "Frodo!" Frodo stopped and looked back to him, tears streaking down his face as he grieved. Indilwen stumbled over to him and they gazed at each other before the elleth fell to her knees, sobbing quietly as Frodo leaned his head onto hers. Indilwen sucked in a breath and stared up at him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Frodo leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I know. Me too."

* * *

The ten walkers raced across the meadows and into the woods, only slowing down once they were deep inside. Gimli peered around him then gestured to the hobbits to stay closer. "Stay close young hobbits! They say an evil sorcerer lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell...and are never seen again." Indilwen looked to Alkira who sidled up to her, lowering her voice. "Can you feel it?"

"The power? Yes. I can feel it." Indilwen nodded.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox. Oh!" An arrow touched the tip of his nose. Indilwen and Legolas had arrows ready to fire and the rest of the company just looked alarmed.

"The dwarf breathed so loud we could of shot him in the dark." Haldir said coldly as he approached them. "What brings you to these woods."

"We seek refuge from our common enemy, please allow us to enter." Aragorn asked in a kingly voice.

"The enemy?" Haldir repeated. "You are the ones who bring the enemy. Many elves would die if we sheltered you. You must leave." He turned away.

"You cannot do this!" Indilwen stepped forwards and lowered her arrow. Haldir turned to her, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "You cannot push us away when we need help, we shall die if we stay out here." Indilwen squared her shoulders and marched up to the elf. She glared at him hotly. Suddenly the roaring of an orc pack was heard coming towards them. Haldir looked at the fellowship before nodding. "Follow me."

They were led up into the trees via ropes and hidden steps before they are high up into the trees on platforms. "_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_." Haldir said respectfully to the Prince.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_." Legolas replied politely. Haldir turned to Aragorn.

_"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen._" Aragorn nodded his head respectfully.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves, speak words we can all understand." Gimli snorted in disgust.

"We have not had dealings with dwarves since the dark ages." Haldir turned coldly to Gimli.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul." Aragorn tended then turned on Gimli.

"That was not so courteous." He now looked piercing at Frodo.

"You bring great evil here." He turned away. "You can go no further." Aragorn spent a good deal of time talking with Haldir, persuading him to allow everyone to go in. Alkira used this time to sleep, she was utterly exhausted. Indilwen stood close to the edge of the platform, watching as orcs sometimes ran past then, only to be shot down by the archers.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he gave you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo, don't carry the weight of the dead." Boromir reasoned gently to Frodo. Haldir stood before them.

"You will follow me." Indilwen walked with along the ridge with golden leaves falling stood them. It was a beautiful forest, with silver trees and golden leaves, the soft sound of a breeze and made everyone at ease. Embedded by a low mist was a glade of priceless trees but one rise high above the world before the sunset, towering and magnificent. "Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Alkira gasped in awe. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." Legolas agreed dreamily staring at the magnificent home of elves. Alkira blushed and smiled shyly before continuing on. Now that the girls could see Lothlórien in the flesh, they found it even more breath taking than from in the films. There was a warm silver glow around every tree, lamps filed the air like tiny stars, every stone and structure had been carved into perfection, you could spend days gazing around you and still not have seen enough.

They were all led up a winding stairwell until they stood before the archway of the Lord and lady. They blossomed into life slowly, the light of their immortality shining like a beacon. Shortly it diminished and the most beautiful woman stood before then and the most regal man. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Galadriel's eyes flickered from Frodo's to Aragorn's.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." Her voice was full of sorrow. "He has fallen into shadow." The company was silent before Legolas finally spoke out.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth." The couple looked deeply at each other before looking back. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria..." Indilwen heard nothing more after that for she heard a dark voice in her head.

_"I have taken your beloved wizard...He now suffers eternal torment because of your failure."_ Melkor taunted with glee.

_"No...You lie!_" She shouted in her head. Now all she saw was horrific images of Gandalf alone and burning in pain, hunger and thirst. Indilwen gasped slightly and her eyes flew open. Galadriel was looking directly at her. To have an immoral being so powerful and beautiful look at you felt like a deep honour. She was speaking to the group but Indilwen heard her voice inside her head.

_"You suffer much at his hand, child of the Valar. He seeks to corrupt you because he fears what you may become."_

_"I am no one, I have no power over him. How can he be afraid of me?"_ She whispered back.

_"Child...there are other powers in this world stronger even than the darkest Lord. You will understand one day."_

* * *

Alkira listened to the lament with a heavy heart. She missed the old man already. Indilwen was singing softly along, thinking deeply to herself. Aragorn came and say beside her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently.

"Because...I don't know. I guess I was just afraid." She murmured distantly as she gazed up at the stars.

"What of? We would never have hurt you." Aragorn placed his hand on her shoulder so she turned to look at him. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Afraid that if everyone knew, they would expect to much of me and then I wouldn't be able to deliver. I should have been able to help Gandalf, now I do not know if his destiny had come to pass or if it has been tampered with. Melkor has shown me...terrible things." Indilwen flinched from the memory then looked down at the ground.

"Indi, we expect only your best from you, just the same as we expect from every member of this company. You need not worry about such dark things." Indilwen gazed at his beautiful eyes then smiled softly.

"Thank you." She told him honestly then looked to where Gimli was sitting loudly. Everyone was asleep now, peacefully resting. "We should get some sleep."

Alkira cracked an eye open and watched as Aragorn and Indilwen went to their beds. She smiled knowingly as Aragorn's eyes followed her friend until she had settled down comfortably.

* * *

**Aw, I love those two, anyway thank you again for reading, I hope to post another chapter soon.  
If every****one who visited this story and posted a review, whether it was just one word, I would be the happiest person alive!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holiday treat, another chapter for you beautiful readers.**

**Silver x**

* * *

Alkira and Indilwen used the peaceful alone time to practise their weapons. It started they were good at their given weapons but Indilwen insisted in teaching Alkira how to use a bow. "You never know." She simply said then set out in her task. Alkira was a poor shot at the beginning, she did not have the heart to win properly and not the speed to shoot rapidly. "How was that?" She asked as her arrow struck the corner of the target loosely.

"You don't draw your arm back far enough." Indilwen positioned her friend correctly for what felt like the thousandth time. As soon as she let go Alkira slumped slightly. "Back straight! Level the arrow so it lies flat." Indilwen nodded to her and she let the arrow go. It sailed over the target and into some bushes. "It helps when you have your eyes open." Indilwen burst out laughing.

"Hey! I know I'm rubbish at this. No need to rub it in!" Alkira pouted.

"I'm not, you're just so funny when you clench your eyes shut." Indilwen stood directly behind Alkira and repositioned her again. This time she aimed the arrow herself. "Now don't move a muscle." Indilwen told her steely before slowly backing away. Alkira stood stock still. "Now all at once let go of your right hand but don't move it, just your fingers." Indilwen advised. After a minute asks let go of the string. It sailed the few yards and plummeted directly through the target at its centre point. "Hell yeah!" She fist punched the air with her left hand still holding the bow.

"Nice one!" Indilwen grinned brightly at her. Suddenly a cold breeze blew in her face, lifting her hair from around her neck. Indilwen sniffed the air then hissed sharply. "Something's here." She whispered to Alkira.

"Who is it?"

"Not who, what." She corrected and Alkira gulped, glancing to where her sword and shield lay. "We need to get back inside." Indilwen moved so fast Alkira missed it when she blinked. Indilwen had drawn her bow and an arrow and shot it into the dusk. A shrill cry followed and something black feel from the trees, writhing and screeching. It was not a person as it had no shape when it moved. It was a blurry black shadow of fog. As the creature died it became still and Indilwen for a good look at it. It was the size of a hobbit but it had twisted legs and a curved spine, every bone was seen through the leathery skin. It has no features except a mouth, only wrinkled skin for a face with slimy black rags for hair. The mouth however sent shivers down her spine. It was large and misshapen, gaping widely as it displayed rows and tired of miniature fangs as sharp as knives.

"Run!" Indilwen cried and shot another arrow. She could not hit them when they were moving, they were too fast for her. They moved like lightning monkeys through the trees after the girls as they ran for their lives. Alkira blew on her horn loudly. "Hurry!" Alkira shouted over her shoulder and Indilwen picked up the pace. The kingdom was just ahead, so close..."Watch out!" Alkira screamed. Indilwen only had time to turn her bow around and slam the creature into the ground as it leaped at her. Before she could draw knock an arrow it was gone. The shimmering light of Galadriel's shield was only a few paces away, they would be safe now.

Alkira screamed as something caught her ankle and dragged her back through the trees into swallowing darkness. "No!" Indilwen released an arrow and it caught the creature in the face, throwing it backwards. Alkira limped forwards, her ankle swollen and bleeding heavily. Her eyes were wide and panicked, she had now lost all sense. "Heal yourself!" Indilwen shouted at her but she heard nothing. Indilwen practically carried Alkira to the border. The shadow figures were flitting back and forth, each time they got close they slashed the girls with their dagger like talons.

"Inside!" Indilwen turned and began to shoot desperately, covering Alkira's escape. The archers on the platforms also started shooting but the creatures moved to swiftly for any of them. No one came out of the protection border to save them. Except for the fellowship. Legolas ran to Alkira and swung her up into his arms to carry her inside. "Indilwen!" Aragorn shouted to her. Somehow he couldn't get out, they were trapped inside. Indilwen ran for all she was worth, cut and bleeding. Only a yard away from safety she was dragged back viciously. "No!" Everyone shouted and beat against the bubble, trying to get to their friend.

Indilwen barely made it to her knees when she was caved by the shadows. They formed a hurricane around her, whispering and hiding as they cut and bit into her flesh and poison began to throb through her veins. The world grew dark and ugly, there was no love, no laughter but only pain and hot flames that burned your soul. The fire spread from Indilwen's chest to her arms before expanding to her legs and head. With a delirious mind Indilwen reached for her sword and swung it wildly but the monsters merely dodged the slow slice then punished her with more pain.

"Make it stop..." She whispered pitifully.

"Say that you are my servant...then I shall end your suffering. Mercifully I shall call away these shadow beasts and never again shall you feel pain." Melkor whispered sweetly, the distant rattle off his chains echoing in the air. Indilwen's head felt like it would explode as another voice tried to get in but it was blocked. "I shall make you a queen over all, I shall spare all those you love...You will have the stars as your crown and the shadows as your gown, everyone shall bow to you. No one will ever call you useless or ugly, all will crumble under your magnificence." He promised wonderful things but something else grew within the elleth. Peace. A cool, gentle, fluid sensation that blossomed like spring in Indilwen's heart.

"No." She whispered, clinging to that feeling. She pushed at it, making it grow like the flower. "No." She said again, a little stronger. Her head filed with happy images of her past life with Sky, with the warm father figure of Gandalf, the innocent Frodo and Aragorn...Aragorn. Alkira sent wave after wave of light at the shadows but they were unaffected by them, they only shattered upon impact. Galadriel stood beside her, starting wide eyed as she tried to force her way into Indilwen's mind. "She is lost." She whispered. Aragorn struck his first at the shield wall in anger.

"Let me through to her!" He bellowed loudly.

"I can't. Something is stopping me. My powers are weak against it." They all watched in despair as the creatures ate their beloved friend alive. Without warning a crack of light blazed through and everyone pushed forwards to see. It was like the shadowy wall was made of wood. It splintered and grew slowly before it burst free, raising a power so strong the creatures were blown to dust. Frodo staggered from the sudden shift of strength, he had felt the Ring grow heavy with the power it wielded but now it seemed to recoil in fear.

Once the dust had settled in a ring on the ground around Indilwen, the fellowship ran forwards. "Indi!" Alkira collapsed to her knees and rubbed either side of Indilwen's puzzled face, her eyes closed. "Wake up. Come on, wake up!" Her eyes suddenly flew open and Alkira almost screamed as she drew back sharply. Indilwen's eyes were liquid gold like the Valar.

She blinked then they were her eyes again, bright green. She started really around her. "Please don't hurt me." She whispered as she saw Aragorn. She was delirious and confused but in that moment Aragorn knew. That petty beg for mercy sparked something in him he had never felt before. "Nothing will harm you, you're safe now." He promised then gently lifted her up into his arms, cradling her like a baby. Her weapons dropped to the ground and the hobbits hastily picked them up before going back inside. Haldir led then to the healing rooms where Galadriel was waiting for them.

"Over there." She gestured to the long plinth which Aragorn placed Indilwen's limp body upon.

"We must all leave." Haldir informed, pushing everyone outside.

"What about Indi? Well she be alright?" Pippin demanded as he put his foot down.

"She had been touched by darkness, lady Galadriel will do her best to ensure her sanity remains." Haldir replied.

"But want to stay! She needs us with her." All four hobbits stood shoulder to shoulder, blocking the way. "Come now young hobbits, we must leave or the ritual will not work." Aragorn persuaded. Legolas placed an arm around Alkira as she sobbed. She turned into him and let him embrace her comfortingly.

* * *

"You have been unconscious for two days, young one. Brave one. Strong one." Galadriel murmured to Indilwen as she slowly came back to the light.

"Why?" She croaked, touching her forehead as she sat up.

"I told you he was afraid. You are the only match for his greatest weapon against all good."

"Me? I'm only-"

"Chosen by the Valar, strength forged by an entity not known in this universe, born of the Earth who's power out ranks all other life force known. You are special."

"Alkira is all of those things too." She argued.

"Yes...but you are the warrior." The ethereal woman answered before standing. "Come. Your friends are impatient to know how you fare." Indilwen got up sluggishly then followed. She had been changed into a simple white nightgown and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She walked elegantly towards the glade and Galadriel fell behind, allowing her to make the first appearance. Alkira practically screamed.

She bolted at Indilwen and going herself into her closely followed by the hobbits. Soon it was a tumbled mess of six bodies all laughing and crying at the same time. Gimli was roaring laughter as he came up beside Indilwen and clasped her hands in his, kissing them clumsily with merry eyes. Boromir pulled everyone off of the elleth then pulled her to her feet, hugging her happily with a bright smile she had never seen before. Legolas placed his hands on her face and pressed his brow to her in an elvish way of greeting.

Indilwen sniffed then turned to Aragorn as the hobbits danced around joyously. He stepped forwards slowly and repeated Legolas's gesture but he held out for longer, closing his eyes. When he pulled away Indilwen was beaming at him. Galadriel watched the exchange between the ranger and his lady, for that is what she was. The powerful woman sensed their future together but found it forever changing and cloaked in shadow, undetermined.

She left them to their love and laughter, they would need this memory to get through the storm that was soon to come.

* * *

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May they shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn told them as elves fastened cloaks around everyone's shoulders. Indilwen was fully recovered now so they had decided it was time to leave the beautiful forest. Legolas shifted provisions from the shore into the boat only stopping once to pull out some lembas.

"Lembas!" He showed the hobbits. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He smiled then continued to place them into the boat before climbing out again. Alkira leaned towards Merry and Pippin. "How many did you eat?"

"Four." Pippin replied. She giggled as the evidence of his feast passed. Indilwen walked with Galadriel through the trees as she had requested, watching as the blossoms fell from their trees. Galadriel reached out and caught a dead flower in her palm, smiling as it hovered over her skin, never touching. Slowly it bloomed back into life, growing whiter and smoother with youth. "The world has always been uncertain of its fate, nothing is ever certain." Galadriel began as she allowed the flower to float away from her. "You have many challenges before you but I am confident you will excel." Indilwen smiled nervously at her.

"I am afraid."

"As is natural. I am afraid, though I do not let anyone see." Galadriel whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind Indilwen's ears. Her eyes searched through the younger elleth before nodding her head in understanding. "You are also afraid to love him." Indilwen bowed her head and nodded. "You should not fear love. Love is what saved you when shadow gripped you. It is a deadly poison to people such as Melkor and Sauron."

"But...when this is all over. Won't I go back to my world?" Galadriel regarded her for a long while.

"Only if you wish to." She opened the palm of her hand. It held a long silver chain with a tiny white sphere. "When you are separated from Alkira, this will enable to feel what she feels when you hold it. That way you will know how you both are." Galadriel placed it around Indilwen's neck. "She has the other."

"Thank you, my lady." Indilwen touched the pearl-like sphere, finding it to be warm and silky under her skin. She walked back to the boats, checking she had all her weapons as she went. As she was looking down at her daggers she accidentally walked into Aragorn. His hand snatched her arm as she bounced back off his solid frame. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped, making him chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'm still all in one piece." He smiled softly at her, slowly taking his hand back. Indilwen opened her mouth as if to say something else but nothing came to her head. She closed it again then awkwardly walked around Aragorn. She climbed into her boat with Alkira and Pippin, taking up an oar and pushing the boat out onto the lake. She looked down at Pippin who was gazing at his dagger, the gift from Galadriel. "Are you still afraid Pippin?" Indilwen asked him. He nodded his head. "Then you are braver than you think." Pippin turned confused eyes upon her. Indilwen smiled at him. "It takes true courage to admit you are afraid."

"Are you afraid?" He asked her quietly. Indilwen nodded.

"But I try to not let it show." She ruffled his hair. They had been traveling for about an hour and Pippin was shifting uncomfortably. Thankfully Aragorn had called out to moor in a small clearing just up the bank. "I'm so bored!" He moaned, fidgeting.

"Then chuck some water at Merry." Alkira giggled.

"Alright, steer us closer then." Pippin suddenly grinned and leaned forwards. The boat tipped ever so slightly.

"Pippin..." Indilwen warned him. He took no heed of her warning. He splashed Merry directly in the face and instantly all hell broke loose. Merry retaliated and Boromir laughed loudly, throwing a paddle-full of water all over Alkira who gasped and splashed him back. "No! Stop it please! You're tipping the boat! PIPPIN!" Indilwen yelled as the excited hobbit leaned so far over, the boat went. Indilwen tensed up as the boat turned over. Alkira resurfaced then grinned happily, throwing water over Boromir and Merry.

They laughed then abandoned them with an overturned boat. Indilwen cursed as she dived under the water then went to lift the boat and turn it over. Firstly she lifted it up, spilling the water free but that in itself was hard, the boat was heavy without something to anchor herself onto. Pippin and Alkira were too busy fighting each other to help. Indilwen tried to turn the boat back over but that also was difficult as her hands kept slipping. Once it was finally over, she couldn't back in. "Dammit." She growled then shouted to the others. "Are you going to help or what?" They answered her with a splash.

They slowly began to gather all their equipment back together but one thing worried Indilwen. She couldn't find her necklace. "No!" She gasped and dived under, searching for the dim glow of her pearl. Aragorn and Legolas paddled back out to them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've lost it! The pearl Galadriel gave to me!" Indilwen looked close to tears and Alkira gasped.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" She turned and started to look for it but did not dive down to search like Indilwen did. She practically walked on the bottom of the lake to find it but it must have been dragged away by the current. "No! Dammit Alkira, you couldn't act a little more mature?" Indilwen demanded, shivering slightly from the cold.

"Oh loosen up! We'll find it!" She snapped back. Legolas glanced to Aragorn. The girls were about to continue arguing when Indilwen stopped.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Alkira blinked then swam closer to Indilwen. She embraced her friend tightly.

"Me too. You're right, we shouldn't have tipped the boat." Pippin rolled his eyes.

"Women." Indilwen and Alkira looked at each other then sent a massive wave over the hobbit with bright smiles. With Aragorn and Legolas's help they got the supplies back onto the bank. After dark Indilwen took to watching the water, sitting upon the bank and listening whilst the others either ate, slept or bathed. Suddenly a crystal blue light glimmers from beneath the surface of the water. Indilwen slowly rose to her feet and took off her boots, armour, cloak and all her clothes until she stood in only her breeches and soft white undershirt.

She waded out into the water then dived underneath, following the light. Her necklace had snagged on a jutting rock, it waved at her brightly as she reached out and took it. She was slightly upstream from the others and out of sight but she didn't care. She had her link to Alkira back. She held the pearl of shimmering colours tightly in her hand. It was more like an opal, actually, but the colours you would see in an opal moved in this precious jewel and the colours were firmer, brighter when touched by Indilwen's hand.

Right now she felt peace wash through her but it soon switched to giddiness. Curiously Indilwen resurfaced and looked over to the others, hidden by the rocks. Alkira was talking with Legolas. When listening she found that Legolas was teaching her more of his language. Indilwen smirked then sank back down to the ground, wringing out her hair. "You found it then." Aragorn noted. Indilwen shot to her feet and stared at Aragorn.

"How did you..." She frowned.

"I am a ranger, I have practiced moving quietly for most of my life." He answered her question. Indilwen smiled then looked down to where her necklace lay between her breasts. Aragorn stepped forwards again, looking at the jewel before gazing back at Indilwen. He came closer again so that his chest almost touched hers. "Do you blame me?" Indilwen suddenly asked. "For Gandalf's passing." Aragorn blinked in shock.

"How can you think that? I have never admired someone as much as I admire you. You fall into our world after having an audience with the Valar, you then save a stranger's life whilst evading the Ringwraiths, then volunteer to go on the most dangerous quest known to this world and fight against foul creatures. After that you go up against a ten foot tall orc and protected me from him, don't think I don't know," Aragorn stopped her before she could protest. "Then you fight against shadows with nothing but your own inner strength...no. I don't blame you. I think you should be Isuildur's heir instead of me." Aragorn tilted his head slightly. Indilwen gazed up at him then turned her head away sharply as something came down the river, murmuring under its breath. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn explained. "I had hoped we would loose him on the river, but he is too skilled a waterman."

"He used to be a hobbit, you know." Indilwen blurted as the small raft stopped on the opposite shore. Aragorn sighed.

"The Ring corrupts all." He began to walk away.

"Not all, Frodo is different." Indilwen stopped him, taking a step after him. "Aragorn..." He looked back at her, shining in moonlight. "I admire you too."

* * *

**Oooh...what's going to happen next I wonder?**

**Tell me guys, do you think Aragorn and Indilwen make a good pairing? Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
